Some Things Are Worth Fighting For
by gwendelynchin20
Summary: Rewritten. Danielle Jordan's life was never ordinary. She lost her memory when she was 8. She did not have parents only a brother and a very protective Uncle. She discovered that she has powers, making her different. And she got stuck on Cadmus and met the famous sidekicks that will make her life even more different. Set in Season 1. Rated T for now. Also included: John Stewart
1. Beginnings

**Hey! So I planned on rewriting the whole story. Some OC's that are used will still be there and I will try to lessen the grammatical errors. (I promise that I will really try hard!) **

**I did some research about the Green Lanterns and Hal Jordan so that this could make the story cooler. John Stewart will be part of Dani's life because the Guardians asked him to. I know that the story is fast but you can ask questions if you like if you catch up. The story won't be fast and I cannot make promises but trying will definitely fit it.**

**To add more, Oa serves the Guardians of the Universe's home who also administer the Green Lantern Corps. John will act as Dani's uncle and Hal is Dani's adopted brother. **

**I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

**Oa  
April 28, 2005, 20:28 UTC  
HAL**

"I came here as soon as you called, John." I hovered over to John, where the Guardians are sitting on the tall stoned chairs. They're strict faces were staring at us, ready to give us information.

John and I bowed to give respect to the Guardians. They did not nod or anything but John asked first. "Guardians, why did you call me and Hal? Is there something you need to tell us?"

The Guardians were talking indistinctly to each other. John and I exchanged glances.

"There has been a crisis on Lightera. Ringerians are on their tail. We have already sent a batch of Green Lanterns to infiltrate the planet. But they were too late." A Guardian tapped something and a holographic screen appears.

The screen is showing a bright white planet, surrounded by big black ships. Then a couple of Green Lanterns arrives, shortly after the planet exploded.

The screen stopped playing. The Guardians continued, "After Lightera was destroyed, the Lanterns returned and they seemed to run into a young girl. She seemed to be human."

We exchanged glances. "Another human? Here? In Oa? How could that be?" I asked quickly.

"None of the Lanterns did not the reason why she is here and how did she came in. But we are asking both of you to take good care of her."

"Take care of her? Why?"

"You and John are the only trusted Lanterns who are human and she is very important to us and to the Corps."

"You're telling me that me and John are babysitting over a girl that we did not know. Also you're telling us that she is important to you even though she managed to break in without anyone noticing?"

The Guardians nod. "Give me a good reason why me and John should do it." I crossed my arms against my chest.

"Because she is the only living Lightian left."

* * *

A young girl is sitting on the bench, overlooking the planet Oa. She has light brown hair, lighter than mine which I think can make her identified as a Lightian. She is small. She is wearing a white dress and a silver crown is across her head.

"Is she the one that the Guardians are talking about? She doesn't look like a trouble maker or a survivor." I whispered to John.

"Maybe the Guardians wiped her memory about her planet for just her own good. Remember Hal we need her to be calm and convince her to stay with us." John said and we both nod.

We approached the girl who is busy humming. "Hi, is it okay if me and my friend sit beside you?" She nodded instantly, then went back to stare the beauty of Oa.

"Nice place, huh?" She nods again. "My name's Hal Jordan and this is my friend, John Stewart."

We held out our hands and she shakes them. "Nice to meet you Hal, John. My name's Danielle." Her voice is sweet and innocent, too bad that she does not know what happened to her planet. Poor girl.

"Danielle, we have something to tell you. Have you already met the Guardians?" John asked.

She nods. "The blue men? Yes I have. They said that I am a human and I was special. They told me that two men were going to take me home. Are you those men they were talking about?"

I smiled, to assure her that she can trust us. "Yes. We can take you home on earth. You could see a lot of beautiful places like sky, moon, stars and sun. They really brighten up your day."

Her eyes were shining with excitement and her smile is wider. What a cool kid. "Really? I really liked to go with you but what about the Guardians. Aren't they gonna be mad because you will take me to earth?"

John chuckled. "No, they're not. This is what they want. You can stay with Hal and me and together we can discover new things on earth. Don't you like that?"

She stood up and hugged us. "Thank you! So when do we leave?" John and I stand up and we went to the hallway, holding hands.

Right there I could tell that having this opportunity can really change her life and our lives.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated. I know that I haven't completely explained everything about Dani. Lightera is just my own made up planet and the Ringerians. They are OC's or OP. Whatever. **

**You can click the Follow/Favorite button and the Review button, if you want! Thank you though, for reading!**


	2. Scholarships

**Hello again! So I want to thank you for reading my story and for the reviews, thanks! I am not expecting my story to be earning a lot of favourites and followers. But thank you again, readers for reading!**

**Notes: - Liana and Fabian won't be joining Dani in Washington, though they will do something that will change her life forever! Wonder what that is? **

**-John Stewart applied the scholarship for her and currently lives in Gotham City.**

**-Dani is 13 and in the first chappie she was 8.**

**Here is the second chappie titled: Scholarships. Hope you liked it! If you have something to say, then review it! **

**I do not own anything except for my OC's**

* * *

**Coast City**

** July 3, 2010, 15:00 EDT**

** Dani**

I shake Hal's shoulders hard. He continues to snore loudly and ignores me. "Come on, Hal. Wake up, you're gonna be late for work." I say, but he still snores. It's 3:00 in the afternoon and he has slept throughout the day. Aunt Carol is so gonna kill him.

He swayed his hands, pushing me away from him. "Leave me alone, Dani." His grumpy voice is loud and he turns and continued to sleep.

"Sure, I'll leave. I heard that Aunt Carol liked that handsome blonde pilot. She can't stop talking about him." I closed the door. And count, 1, 2, 3. Here he comes...

Then Hal yelled loudly, "Dani! Get back here! You're gonna get it!" I laughed and I quickly head to the kitchen and act like I did not do anything.

Hal arrives, his fist are clenching. I fake a smile, "Hal! Wow, you look great and did you work out?" He rolled his eyes and throws me a plate.

I dodged. "Wait! What were you thinking, Hal? It was just a joke!" I yelled but he laughed evilly and continued throwing another batch of plates. What a proper way to waste a nice plates.

A knock interrupted our fight. "Guys, are you alright in there? I heard noises and plates breaking. Open up." It's Uncle John. I glanced at Hal and he mouthed, _fix everything._

I sighed and nod. "You so owe me." I whispered. The glass shards were everywhere and I lift them up, telekinetically. The shards were floating mid-air, and I concentrate and they were slowly fixing. I placed them at the table along with the others.

I showed Hal, thumbs up, showing that everything is done. He nod and opens the door. John is wearing a white t shirt with a black leather jacket and paired with a blue jean pants and a black sneakers.

His eyes wander around the room, checking. "What happened here? I heard noises. Hal, what's going on?" He asked. The last time that I told him what happened, he slapped Hal's head because he was stupid and told him to be more responsible. We should try to lie this time, for the sake of my idiotic brother.

I elbowed Hal, urging him to speak first. "John, you see. It was my fault. I ran into the shower and pretty much broke the tiles on the floor." He said.

John raised his eyebrow. "Uh- huh. The last time you two lie, you ended up arguing all night. Is that true, Dani?" He turned to me, sending nervousness all over my skin. I cannot lie to him.

I nod. Change the topic, Dani. "What are you doing here, Uncle? Sit with us." We sits at the table, eating breakfast.

John smiles. "Dani, I have some great news. You're going to Washington tomorrow for a scholarship grant. The government monitors it but they will choose a company to fund the scholarship. In every school, there must be a scholar and they picked you."

"Scholarship? Dani is already enrolled at Coast City Academy and she just started there. I cannot waste my money on that, John." Hal disagreed.

"I think it's a good idea. We won't pay a tuition fee right Uncle?" John nods. "We have to try Hal."

"I don't know. Washington? Isn't that the same day where the famous sidekicks will be you know what, at the Hall? We won't be there for you, Dani. And where is this place and tell us more about the scholarship."

John reads the letter. "Attention, dearest Scholar. Congratulations, you have been chosen for a scholarship opportunity. There will be a meeting held at the Capitol building and we will reveal the mystery funder of the scholarship. We expect that you will wear you're school uniform and must have one or two guardians of the said event. This will be a one day event and expected to have lunch at the building. We hope that you will accept our offer. Thank you and have a good day and we will see you tomorrow."

I glanced at Hal. "Please tell me that we are going."

Hal sighed deeply. "Okay fine. It is a great opportunity for you. Alright, me and John will accompany you. But you have to stay at the Capitol building and don't leave without our permission. Got that?"

I nodded excitedly. "Yeah!" I gave them both a high five. "This is gonna be fun!"

They gave me a stare and it was creepy. "Okay! Not fun but an adventure!"

"Don't forget Dani. You are not allowed to show you're powers in public. Number one rule." Uncle John says. That is the number one rule in our house already.

Hal's phone rings. He picked it up. "Jordan here. Sure. Yes we will be there. Got it." My first guess is Batman. I know about my Uncle and my brother's identities as Green Lanterns. Usually when were in dinner, Batman would always called them for help.

"Batman wants us to go to the Watchtower for a quick meeting for tomorrow." He glanced at his watch. "And I'm late for work."

I chuckled. "Aunt Carol will probably fire you." I added.

Hal rolled his eyes. "See you, kiddo. And you can tell Liana and Fabian about tomorrow. Just don't let them spill it to your classmates. See you." He kissed my forehead and went to the door.

Uncle John just smiled and rubbed my hair and he left. I smiled proudly. I am proud of the two men who have been there for me. I won't fail them about the scholarship tomorrow.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Independence Day

**Hey! I would like to thank you for those who read my story especially to those who reviewed! I got some pretty cool tips from PrettyKitty Luvs U! Hope this will change something. **

**This is Chappie 3: Independence Day part 1**

**So here is chappie 3! **

* * *

**Coast City**

** July 3, 2010, 20:45 EDT  
**

**Dani**

I sighed and I checked my list: extra clothes, money, small bag and the letter of recommendation. "I better get to sleep, tomorrow is gonna be a long day. I open my cabinet door, telekinetically, placing my dark blue duffel bag on my bed.

My phone rings. I put it in my ear. "Hello?"

"Danielle!" Liana's voice banged my ears. Her scream is absolutely loud, making me deaf for a moment. "I have some bad news. Wait, let me call Fabian."

Fabian answered. "Yeah? Oh hey, Liana. Is Danielle there too?"

"Sure." I rubbed my ears so that I can hear anything. "What's with the scream, Liana? You're making my ears numb."

I sat down on the edge of my bed as I put my things in my duffel bag. "Guys, I can't go to Washington DC because my mom dragged me to her fashion show in New York. I'll be celebrating Independence Day there. What about you two?" Liana said sadly.

"Well, you're not the only one who got dragged by their parents." Fabian said.

"What happened, Fabes? Aren't you supposed to go to Washington to watch the famous sidekicks?" I asked. They already planned this last month. Liana and Fabian are huge fan of the famous sidekicks and the Justice League.

"I know, I know. But Dad invited me to his business trips to South Africa to promote a new product. Mom even persuaded me to come to help me get to know the company." He added another sighed. Sometimes Fabian's Dad is giving him a hard time because he is the sole heir to his company. His company produces health care products.

"Don't worry Fabes. I'm sure it will be worth it." I say, maybe it can help. "I have some news for you too."

"What is it?" Liana asked.

"I was accepted by a government scholarship and Uncle John told me that we don't have to pay tuition fees. Tomorrow, we'll have to go to Washington DC at the Capitol Building for a scholarship seminar. There are only 50 students invited and it is a one student per school. How amazing is that?" I say excitedly.

Then none of them replied. "Guys? Are you still there?"

Liana and Fabian said, "That's great, Dani! We're so proud of you!" I grin, containing the excitement.

"So if you're going to Washington tomorrow then you can see the sidekicks at the Hall right?" Liana asked.

"Yes I can. If I still have time. I can take pictures of them if you want me to. I'm sure Uncle and Hal are okay with it." I offered. Liana and Fabian had been my bestfriends for 5 years and they have done so much for me.

Liana squealed again. "Awesome! Thank you so much, Dani! We owe you 5 solids!" She says excitedly.

"We did? I mean, we did! Dani, capture every moment that is happening at the Hall. You can share the picture next week after the holidays. Gotta go guys, Mom scolded me again. See ya." Fabian call ended then I turned off my phone and smiled.

I took out my camera and checked to see if it works. "Dani! Go to sleep!" Hal yelled from downstairs. "I could still hear you talking to your friends!"

I sighed. "Fine! Just don't yell at me. Shouldn't you be sleeping too?" I yelled.

Hal yelled back. "Whatever! Go to sleep!" I put out my tongue even though he can't see me but I don't care. I went to bed and turned off the lights.

_Ignore Hal, Dani. He's trying to be an idiot as always._ I shake that thought and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Coast City**

** July 4, 2010, 7:00 EDT**

A bright light interrupts me from my sleep. I open my eyes and a sun ray directly hits my eyes. My alarm clock beeps. I turned around, trying to get back to sleep. Then I remembered something, "Today's the day!" I quickly got up and went to the shower for a quick bath and dressed quickly. I put on my light orange above the knee skirt with a knee length grey socks. I put on my white long sleeve with a green neck tie and a green vest with my black shoes.

I went downstairs and saw Hal, wearing a black pants and his white t shirt underneath his aviator jacket. He looked prepared. Uncle John is already on the table, reading the newspaper.

"Danielle. Glad you're awake and dressed. Breakfast is done." Hal said and he puts the food on the table. We ate quickly, one bite and another bite.

"What time do we have to be there? I asked in a mouthful.

"9:00." Uncle John replied and still continue on reading the newspaper. He stood up, "I'm done. You two better hurry up or else Dani's gonna be late."

We nod and take another bite of the sandwiches.

* * *

**Washington DC**

** July 4, 2010, 9:00 EDT**

My eyes wandered around the busy streets of Washington DC. The busy streets of Washington filled my excitement in me. People are rushing, pushing me back and forth until Hal grabbed me and guided me to the Capitol Building. People are always on the rush.

We arrived on the Capitol Building. The Building is big and tall. Inside it, tourists are taking pictures and some are captivating the history of America.

"Excuse me, Can I help you?" A woman in her mid-20's whose wearing an office uniform and she is holding a brown notebook with a pen.

"Yes you can. I'm Danielle Jordan from Coast City Academy." She nods and checks her list. Her red hair is pulled back in a tight ponytail, making her a strict woman.

She quickly smiled. "Right this way, Miss Jordan. Mrs. Lopez is expecting you with the other scholars." I followed her and Hal and Uncle John did the same.

She stopped. "I'm sorry, sir but you can stay here. It's a seminar for the scholar's only." She turned to me. "You can leave your bag to your Guardian, Miss Jordan." I nod and gave Hal my duffel bag. Hal rolled his eyes to the woman and mouthed, _jerk_. I smirked and followed her.

We went to a big golden door. She opens it, revealing the event centre a big projector screen and students were talking loudly even though they are not from the same school. I take a seat where my name is.

I glanced around, taking another look of the scholars. I noticed some schools. Happy Harbor High School, Central City High School and Gotham North High School.

I noticed a black haired girl sitting next to me. She's wearing only her jeans and a t shirt. Wonder what school does she go to?

I couldn't help on asking her. "Hi, my name's Danielle Jordan but you can call me Dani. What school are you from?" I asked.

"I'm Malaya Gomez. From Central City High School. It looks like I am the only one without any proper uniform." She says worryingly, but she smiles. "What about you?"

"Coast City Academy. Don't worry; I think it doesn't matter with the uniforms." We both smiled and shake hands.

"Everyone! Please take your seats." A blonde woman announced and she has the same office clothes like the woman that escorted me to the event centre, maybe the head of the scholarship program.

I glanced at my watch. It says 11:00 am. Uncle John and Hal left in preparation for the afternoon activity in the Hall of Justice.

"- Welcome scholars! You are all lucky that you are chosen for this program. I know that some of you have heard that only one of you can receive the scholarship. But the government and the leading top companies are willingly to give the scholarship to each one of you." She says excitedly.

The students shouted and some were cheering. They never thought that this would happen. Malaya grinned, "Isn't that great? They're giving everyone chances." I nod and clapped as well.

"Well, since it's almost time for lunch. You can get your lunches at the cafeteria which is on the left side on the hallway and thank you." The woman left and everyone rushed to the cafeteria.

* * *

**July 4, 2010, 13:15 EDT**

"I can't believe the seminar is cut off." Malaya says while we wait at the waiting hall. After we ate lunch, the woman or Mrs. Lopez said that she has been called over a meeting. They only hand us letter s and the school that we got accepted to. I got Gotham Academy.

"Are you going to Central City High after this?" I asked. Malaya said that it was one of her dreams that she will go to Central City High.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know but it will be cool if I would go. We wouldn't have to pay fees. What about you? Gotham Academy is pretty hard core. It's a great opportunity."

"Maybe yes or no. It depends with my Uncle and my brother."

A car arrives and a chinese woman stepped out and she seemed to be looking for someone. Malaya stood up and took her bag. "It's my mom. Got to go. It was nice knowing you, Dani." She smiled and waved goodbye. I was all alone in the Hall.

* * *

**I can't believe that Hal and John bailed Dani at the seminar and also Malaya bailed her too. Now, Dani's all alone. What do you think? **

**Next up: Independence day part 2!**

**Thank you for reading! If you can review, then I would appreciate it! Thanks :)**


	4. Independence Day part 2

**Chapter 4: Independence Day part 2**

**Hey, Hey, Hey! I'm all thrilled for this chappie because Dani's gonna use her powers much longer than she ever used. Dani's gonna do something stupid!**

**Alibird1: I rewrite my story but it has the same plot and characters. Malaya is one of the new OC's. Hope you liked the story! I'm sorry for the sudden rewrite; hope you can consider this new rewritten story. :)**

**Silver Huntress Raleen: Here is the update! Hope you like it! :)**

**Piggythelaw and PrettyKitty Luvs U: Thank you for your reviews! Hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**I would like to thank you for those who read my story! Thanks, guys!**

**Anyway, here is chappie 4! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Hall of Justice**

** July 4, 2010, 14:00 EDT**

The Hall of Justice is big. I mean, really big. Only a few people showed up and some are wearing costumes as Flash, Batman and Superman. Some were even taking their pictures. I took out my camera and try to squeeze in, just to get a picture of the famous heroes with their sidekicks.

As I take a picture, people were talking indistinctly and are trying to get the sidekicks attention. "Is that Batman?" One of the tourists said.

Then a girl said. "I see Flash and Flash, Jr!"

But another one disagrees. "His name is Speedy."

"Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick." Another one said.

"Well that makes no sense." I chuckled a little bit and continued on taking pictures. Liana and Fabian are so thrilled about these pictures that I took. They went inside the Hall and I studied the pictures. So far, so good.

The streets are not busy anymore. I was busy with the pictures and then I was lost. I looked at the street and realized that I am not in the street where the Capitol Building is. My Uncle and my brother are going to kill me.

I see a smoke on top of the buildings. Where did that smoke come from? I could hear Fire Alarms and Police Alarms and they are not that far from here.

"Help!" I followed the yelp and run to the corner. A building named Cadmus is on fire but only a small fire.

"Get us down!" Two scientists were waving their hands at the firemen who were busy putting out the fire.

"Stay put. We will get you out." The head fireman says. Then the floor which the scientist where, exploded. I went to the nearest building where I could get a better view.

Suddenly, Kid Flash arrived, swept both scientists and puts them on the rooftop. Kid Flash struggles, but the fireman says. "It's what his name is. Flash Boy!" The fireman says.

"Kid Flash! Why is that so hard?" He said.

"So smooth." I heard Robin say, and he is not far from here. He and Aqualad arrived and I turned myself invisible. Hope they could not see me.

"Does he always run ahead?" Aqualad said. "We need a plan. We-"A laugh cuts off and I glanced at the situation. Robin swings and helps Kid get inside to one of the floors.

Aqualad heads off and say, "I need to borrow that." The tattoo's in his arm glows and so as his water bearers. The water from the firemen followed his command and he twirls it, making a little water tornado.

He went to the scientists and said. "Step aboard now." He commanded and the scientists agreed quickly. They jumped to the water tornado and Aqualad stepped on the same floor where Robin and Kid Flash went.

He puts the scientists on the ground and left. What the heck is going on? Why did they go inside Cadmus? What's going on? First they were on the Hall with their mentors and now they are inside the Cadmus without their mentors. Okay, this is giving me a headache. I rubbed my head, maybe I can ease the headache.

I revealed myself and try to sneak in to Cadmus. _I am so busted when my Uncle and my brother finds out._ I thought to myself and shake my head.

Suddenly one of the scientists called me. He must have seen me. "Kid! Hey, come here." He says and I went to him. The firemen didn't seem to mind.

"Sir, are you okay? Do you need help?" I asked and the scientists glanced around. "Can you do me a favour? We left a file in the second floor and it is titled: Project Cadmus. Can you delete it for us? We can give you a card to get you inside." He hands me a grey card with his name: Ray Johnson. His glasses were shaking and his black hair is covered with sweat.

"How can I get inside?" _What am I doing? Why did I accept his favour?_ I remember Hal told me not to crazy things for strangers. But this guy is very persistent and I think he really needs my help. I'm so stupid.

"On the right side of the building, there is a black door and there is a card swiper. Swipe it and you have to use the stairs to get the second floor. Thank you, kid. I'll make a distraction for you. The whole country owes you."

I nod quickly. The scientists started to groan but louder. "It hurts!" The firemen stopped working and attended the fake injured scientist.

I run to the right side of the building where there is an alley. A black door is locked and a card swiper is on my right. I swiped the card and it said: ACCESS GRANTED.

The door opened, revealing a batch of stairs. I quickly climbed and I went inside to the door that says 2nd floor. I kicked it open and the floor is empty. Only one computer is online. I hacked inside and one of the folders appeared and said: PROJECT CADMUS. I deleted the file successfully and I sighed in relief.

"Well that's over. I just have to get out of here so that Hal and Uncle John won't be furious." I say and I scanned the room. The elevator opens. "Okay, that's not supposed to happen. There's no electricity here." The elevator door opened, revealing an empty elevator. That's odd. Power shouldn't be running right now.

I looked at the elevator and there is a grappling hook tied on top. Someone's already been here. I scanned the line and it stopped at SB 26. I should follow it; the file is already deleted anyway.

I closed my eyes and teleported to the door. The door is already opened. Okay, weirdness is already creeping me out.

Inside the SB 26, is a long hallway. "Cadmus is officially one of the weirdest places I have ever been to." I say.

"Kid Wait!" I heard Aqualad yelled and I followed his voice. The ground seemed to shake and I saw these big creatures with small horned creatures on their heads.

Their horns glowed red and I could feel my mind is fighting something but it dissipated quickly. I caught a glimpse of Robin, hacking another door.

The door opened and another creepy room filled with those weird creatures in a tube is there. They are glowing with electricity or are they using this electricity for the building?

"This is how they hide they hide this massive underground facility from the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid, it generates its own electricity with these things. Must be what they were breed for." Kid Flash says.

Woah, Kid Flash is right. Cadmus is definitely hiding and I'm glad that I can see everything. I should probably tell Hal and Uncle John about this.

Aqualad continued, "Even the name is a clone. Cadmus may have created a new race by saving dragon teeth to the earth."

Robin added. "This Cadmus creates new life too." He went to the computer and hacked. "Let's find out why."

He typed something on the holographic computer. "These are called genomorphs. Woah, look at the stats on these things. Super-strength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons!"

"They're engineering an army." Kid Flash said. "But for who?" Cadmus is so busted. How come the Justice League did not know any of this?

I rubbed my head again, trying to get everything in my head. I take a deep breath and let it out. "Calm down, Dani. I bet things wouldn't get much worse." I say quietly.

"-Project Kr. The files been encrypted. I can't-"Robin stopped and kept on pressing the holographic computer.

"Don't move!" Someone said. It was Guardian. I have heard about him from Hal and he was a hero. Now, he's a loser for working here.

And he came with those creepy genomorphs. Great. I better get out of here before things will get worse.

"Take them down hard!" Guardian yelled. I quickly went to the door and it was closed. Dang it! Then smoke scattered the room and I could hear Kid Flash, Aqualad and Robin fighting those genomorphs. I have to get to the other door.

The alarm goes on. I went to the door and find, Robin hacking. I waved my hand to the door, opening it. Robin's eyes widened.

"Dude! How did you do that? That was fast." Kid Flash commented. They went inside and I hopped along.

More and more of those genomorphs are coming. I closed the door and sighed in relief. Then I could feel that someone is watching me. That's where the famous sidekicks stared at me.

* * *

**R&R! Coming up next: Cadmus! Hope you guys like it!**

**Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it! :)**


	5. Cadmus

**Chapter 5: Cadmus**

**Hey, Hey, Hey! So I have read the reviews and it was awesome! Thank you guys so much, for reviewing, favoriting, following. Thank you, thank you! **

**Finally here is the update. I think Dani will probably help them and she's having trouble of trusting her Uncle and Brother about Cadmus. Then a big surprise is up to her! The time is estimated only, I only made it up!**

**Anyway, I need to shut up and type. So here it is! Chappie 5!**

* * *

**Cadmus**

** July 4, 2010, 16, 27 EDT**

It was only minutes that I realized that the famous sidekicks were staring at me. I looked at my arms and I was visible. Dang it!

"You can see me right?" I give them a fake smile. Only Robin moved and he held out a hand to help me get up. Hope my skirt isn't that short.

"How did you-?" Aqualad said but his eyes were on the numbers on the screen. They were increasing. "We're heading down?"

Kid Flash gave me a smirk. "Of course we can see you! It's pretty obvious that you're there! How did you get inside? And by the way, do you have a boyfriend?"

I couldn't believe this. Kid Flash is flirting at me. I mean, boys never liked me before not even Fabian. Boys only talked me for a purpose and that's it.

Robin elbowed Kid Flash. "Ow!" He yelped. But he looked at him. "Dude! Out is up!"

I focused on them and ignored Kid Flash. Robin continued. "Excuse me, Project Kr is down on Sublevel 52."

I leaned on the wall and try to wait for Aqualad. He went to the other side and scratched the back of his head. "This is out of control. Perhaps….Perhaps we should contact the league."

Kid and Robin looked down, realizing that they were doing the wrong thing. The floor opens, revealing another weird floor.

Robin rushed off and Kid Flash says, "We are already here." He looked at me. "Wanna come? I didn't quite catch your name. And your?"

I nodded and smiled. "It's…" I can't tell them about my name quickly. Wait, Hal has given me four names, I can just choose from it. "It's Fay. Call me Fay."

He smile and rushed off and followed Rob and Aqualad sighed. "Hey, it's okay Aqualad. You're not the only one who got into this mess." I put my hand on his shoulder and he nods.

We followed them and we hide into one of the containers. "Which way?" Aqualad asked Robin.

Robin glanced at the sides to find the way. "Yeah. This is our looking hallway and one is our looking hallway."

"Halt." I turned around and saw another genomorph. He is different than the others. He is standing and he is wearing a clothes.

His eyes and horns glowed red. He motioned his hands and two barrels lifted in the air. Telekinesis, figures and throws at us.

We dodged and the barrels exploded. Robin throws his batarangs and he stopped it, telekinetically. He looked so cool when he did that. I was stunned but Robin grabbed my arms and we run before he could hit us with another batch of barrels.

Kid Flash speed up and he bumped into a scientist. The door was about to close but he stopped it and lets us get inside.

"I disabled the door." Robin say, hacking the computer.

I looked around and saw a boy who looks exactly like Superman but younger. Above him, three genomorphs. Great, these creatures are everywhere.

"Uhh, Guys, Is it me or does he look like Superman but younger?" I asked and they looked at him. Kid Flash pressed the buttons and the lights glowed, making it brighter.

There is a Kr sign on his tube. "Woah." Robin says and they're eyes widened.

Kid Flash approached the boy, studying. "Big K, little r. The atomic symbol for krypton. Clone."

"Robin hack." Aqualad asked.

Robin quickly hacked the computers without hesitation. "Weapon designated: Superboy. Clone first grown 16 weeks! From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad said.

"Maybe he didn't know that he gave his DNA to someone." I added.

"No way, the big guy knows about this." Kid said.

"What other else says about him?" I looked at Robin.

"Solar suit absorbed sun rays, 24/7." Robin added. They continued on talking and I walked over and touched Superboy's tube. Poor Superboy, he may be Superman's clone but it wasn't his fault that his DNA is from Superman.

"Now we contact the league." I heard them say. But none responded, maybe busy?

My eyes widened and the genomorph's horns glowed red. Not this again. "Uh guys? I hate to interrupt your plan but something's not right."

Then Aqualad said. "Set him free."

I quickly disagree. "I probably shouldn't do that. That's not a good-" His hands were moving. The genomorphs continued to glow. His eyes were opened and he attacked Aqualad. They both stumbled on the ground and he starts punching him on the face. Kid and Robin helped him, by removing him from Aqualad.

But he punched Kid and Robin throws his batarang on his face. He stumbled on the ground and Robin added a taser. He caught the taser and pulled Robin to him. He sets his foot on him.

Oh man, I gotta do something! I pushed Superboy telekinetically and I went to Robin. He is unconscious. Superboy stumbles on the ground but he stood up and dashed his way to me.

I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew, Aqualad smacked him using his water bearers. Thank goodness. He went flying to his pod and Aqualad went to my side.

Within minutes, Superboy walked and went to us. Aqualad stopped him. "We are trying to help you!" He just stared at him and he strikes first.

They both stumbled, Aqualad striking the first punch. But Superboy caught the punch and kicked him. They continued fighting and I just can't watch them.

What other powers do I have? "Think, Fay, think!" Idea brightens my head and Aqualad is already unconscious on the ground.

"Oh no." Superboy's eyes were looking at me like I'm his next prey. I quickly turned myself invisible and hide.

He ignored me and opens the door with his bare hands. Another scientist came with a genomorph on his shoulder. He must be the head in here. He whispered something to Superboy that made him smile. I better do something before he could do something on them.

* * *

**Review! Next: Cadmus part 2! What do you think of Dani's involvement of Cadmus? Just say it!**


	6. Cadmus part 2

**Hey, Hey, Hey! I would like to thank you for the amazing reviews! Thank you, thank you!**

**1st female scarlet speedster: Thank you so much for you spectacular reviews! I'm glad that you like Dani! I seriously didn't know that you have the same name. But I'm glad that you like her!**

**To the followers, favoriters and the reviewers: Thank you!**

**So anyway, here is the update: Cadmus part 2!**

* * *

**Cadmus**

** July 5, 2010, 00:01 EDT**

I could hear fireworks outside. My friends are probably celebrating Independence Day with their family but I guess I'm stuck here in Cadmus and I have to save the famous sidekicks. I followed them which lead me to another mysterious room. Maybe for experimenting because they have these weird equipment's on the side.

"Psst! Guys, wake up!" I whispered loudly but I'm making sure that no one can hear me. Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash are in a tube and they're hands are strapped by metal on their wrists.

Also I have to be careful because Superboy is staring at them and it is creepy. Suddenly, they woke up, gasping. Or someone must have awakened them.

"What? What do you want?" Kid Flash demanded. But Superboy kept staring at him. "Quit staring! You're creeping me out!"

But Robin interrupted. "Ughh, Kf, How about we not tick of the guy who can pry us with a look?" At least they're alive. I sighed with relief but how can I get them out?

Aqualad continued, "You missed our tale-"

But KF interrupted again. "Yeah, we free you and you turn on us. How's that for cra-"

Aqualad continued, "Kid please, be quiet now. I believe I would not offend his full control of his actions." I could see Robin working on his metal wrists. Good thing.

Supeboy finally spoke, "What if I—"He sighed and continued, "What if I wasn't?"

"It can talk!" KF said and it made him clenched his fists. Nice job, KF.

"Yes, he can." Superboy said. Oh gosh, I really don't want him to put on his angry mode. They exchanged glances.

"Not like I said it." KF said.

"The genomorphs told you telepathically." Aqualad said. I can't believe that I am wasting my time listening them. I better do something.

They continued on talking but I went over to the computers to hack. Since I am not that good, I used the basics that I only know. So far, it is still not working. Great.

Superboy looked down. "-No I have not seen them."

I revealed myself and said. "Just show him what he needs to see. I can help." They're eyes widened and Superboy prepares his fists. I should have not done that.

"Stop! She's our friend. Fay, you're okay?" Robin asked first.

I nod and smiled at Superboy. "I am." I turned to Superboy. "Thanks for not hitting me." He didn't move or anything.

They continued on talking and I continue to hack on the computer. Okay, it's working. Two more stages and I can finally free them. At least, they are distracting Superboy.

"No." Someone said and the door opens, revealing Guardian and two scientists. "They can't." Not them again. I quickly teleported to the side and hide. I almost made it!

The man continued. "They'll be otherwise occupied." He turned to the woman. "Activate the cloning process." Did he just say cloning process? They're gonna clone them!

"Pass! Batcave's crowded enough." Robin said.

The man yelled at Guardian. "Get the weapon back in its pod!"

"Hey! How come he gets to call Supey and it?" KF asked. Guardian puts a hand on his shoulder. But Aqualad said, "Help us."

But Superboy resists. "Don't start thinking now." A genomorph landed on his shoulder and its horn glowed. His eyes widened.

"See you're not a real boy. You're a weapon and you belong to me. Well to Cadmus, same thing. Get back to your pod!" The scientist said. He is such a jerk! I really want to put my hands on his throat.

Superboy followed and left the room. Then they start screaming. I quickly teleported and pushed them telekinetically. The scientist handling the computer got knocked down along with Guardian and the scientist.

They stopped screaming. "Fay!" Robin said. Suddenly the door, open literally destroyed. The older genomorph rushed but he just pushed him.

He looked at the older scientist. "Don't give me orders."

"You're here to help us or to fry us?" KF asked.

"It's obvious Kf. He's here to help us." I said and I waved my hands but Robin's wrists were free. "Woah, you're fast, Robin."

"Ughh, finally. Lucky Batman isn't here, he'll have my head for taking this too long." Robin said.

"Seriously, that's you're worried about?" KF said. Robin freed KF while Superboy freed Aqualad. We quickly rushed off but the scientist said, "You'll never get out of here. I'll have you back on your pods before morning."

"That guy is not whelm. Not whelm at all." He throwed batarangs on the pods and they exploded.

I give them thumbs up. " That was awesome! Can you lend me one of those things?"

"Maybe next time." Robin said.

We continued running and Aqualad said. "We are still 42 levels below ground but we can make it to the elevator."

It was too late then a couple of big versions of genomorphs appeared, blocking our way. "Great, those guys are everywhere!" I said.

We stopped and turned around. We are surrounded. More and more of those things coming in our way. A big genomorph launches it first attack and we dodged. But Superboy fights off.

Robin, Aqualad and KF dodged the other two big genomorphs. I teleported and followed them. "You are so hot when you do that." KF commented.

I rolled my eyes. "Superboy! Our goal is to escape not to bury us underneath!" Aqualad said. Superboy punched off another one but throwed a big one to the other two.

Aqualad opened the elevator door and we looked above. Kid Flash jumped while Robin launched its grappling hook. He held out a hand, "Care to leave this place, my lady?" I laughed and take his hand.

Superboy grabbed Aqualad and they jumped. Then, they start to fall. Robin took out another launcher and launched. Aqualad instantly grabbed it.

We stayed near them and Superboy said, "Superman can fly but why can't I fly?" Poor Superboy. I mean, why can't he fly?

"Don't know but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool." Kid helped them and we wait for the elevator.

I looked up and shake Robin's shoulders. He looks at me and I pointed at the top. "Guys, this will have to our exit!" Robin snapped.

They punched a door and we quickly get inside. I looked up and we are on sublevel 15. The elevator passed us. Thank goodness.

Another batch of genomorphs came and we bolted to the left side. We continued running until Superboy said. "Go left." We followed his instructions.

"Right!" He said and we followed him. But it's a dead end.

I huffed and waited for them. "You okay?" Robin asked.

I breathe heavily. "Yeah! Just taking deep breathes and I'm cool." I give him thumbs up.

He nods and watched them but he said. "Don't apologize. This is perfect!" We get inside the vent and Kid offered first. "No way, I'm wearing a short skirt. I'll just teleport to the other side."

"No, there's no more time. You'll be last." Robin said and they went inside a vent. Next time I should probably bring extra pants. How I hate short skirts.

We continued on crawling inside the vent. And Kid said. "Great. At this rate, we'll never get out." Superboy shushed, "Sshh. Listen." We stopped.

We hurriedly made our way to the end of the vent. Robin typed something in his holographic computer and he said, "I hacked the motion sensors."

I smiled and Kid said, "Sweet."

"Still plenty of that between us and now." Robin said.

"I've got plenty of room to move." Kid prepared his googles and he speed off to the stairs. We run off and I jumped. "Fay, wait!" I could hear Robin said. I smirked and I teleported to the farther stairs.

A couple more genomorphs appeared before Kid and he just run them off. "More behind us!" Robin said and Superboy stomped the stairs and it fell off.

We continued until we reached the top of the stairs and the alarm goes off. "You have got to be kidding me." I said.

Kid slammed on the wall and we are trapped. "Great! We're trapped twice! I can't believe this. I have spent my entire day-"Robin puts a hand on my mouth and Superboy and Aqualad tried opening my door.

He removed his hand and he hacked in his computer. "Can't hack this now." Another batch of genomorphs came and Robin kicked a door on his right. "This way!"

We followed him and we are trapped again. Another genomorphs got us surrounded. They prepare and their horns glowed.

And the four of them were unconscious except me. I glanced around, "What's going on? Why am I—"

"You are special." Someone says in my head. I looked at the older genomorph and his horns are glowing. "You must be a genomorph."

"That's impossible. I wasn't raised here, Superboy is." I glanced at him. "Maybe you should talk to him." The genomorph nodded and they talked telepathically.

Guardian groaned along with the three of them. They must be done talking. But only the older genomorph's horn is glowing.

Superboy said. "I choose Freedom."

Guardian rubbed his head. "Feels like fog lifting." Aqualad looked at him and he said. "Go, I'll handle desmond."

"I think not." That creepy scientist appeared. "Project Blockbuster will give order to Cadmus." He drinks a blue vial and he turns into a big monster.

The monster screamed and he's ready to fight. "Everyone back." Guardian said and he charged off. But the monster slapped him off.

Superboy charged, punching him in the face. The monster launches another punch and they continued. The monster and Superboy continue the fight to the next floor.

"Great. That's one way to bust the ceiling." Robin said and launches another grappling hook. Aqualad leaped and I teleported.

Blockbuster sends off Superboy to Aqualad and I quickly teleported. Blockbuster screamed and they charged off. I appeared on the other side and lifted a big rock in the air and throws at him.

Kid speeds off and the monster almost stomped him and Superboy and Aqualad together punched off. "Yes! Go guys!" I yelled and it got the monsters attention.

Blockbuster went to my direction but Robin throws batarangs but he swayed it. Superboy wrestles him and pushes him to the wall.

Aqualad throws another punch and his water bearers turned into malice. Blockbuster stopped him. Then they continued punching and the roof started to shake.

"Of course. Fay, KF get in here!" We went to Robin and he showed us. He hands me a couple of batarangs. "You can finally use them. On my signal okay?"

I nod. "Got it?" Robin asked KF and he nodded. He distracted the monster while Robin told them about the plan. They punched the other walls.

Robin draws a big x and Aqualad sprayed some water on the floor. Superboy landed the punch and the monster stumbled on the ground where the water is.

I placed the batarangs at the designated walls and said. "Guys, let's move it!" I ran to them after Aqualad electrified the water.

The batarangs exploded and the walls were falling down. Robin grabbed my arm and Aqualad sheltered us. While Superboy provided as shield on Kid.

Superboy punches the rocks and finally I could breathe. Robin, Kid and Superboy's costume were ragged and I noticed that I have the same. At least I still have my clothes.

They huffed and Aqualad said. "We—di-d it." I smiled a little bit.

"Was th-ere any doubt?" Robin said and he and Kid gave each other high fives. And they yelped. Broken ribs.

I drop on the ground and huffed. "We couldn't have done it without you, Fay." Robin said.

"Yeah. I only helped a little." I said.

"But without you, we couldn't have made it far." Aqualad said.

We walked over to Blockbuster and he was unconscious. "See, the moon." Kid pointed to the moon and it was beautiful. I could still remember when I first came here on earth. Hal showed me the moon and the stars and lastly the sun. It really feels like the first time.

Then I could see Superman hovering and making its way on the ground. "Uh-oh. I am so dead. My brother's gonna kill me." I said and I quickly turned invisible.

"And Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" Kid said and more superheroes came in. What's worse? My brother and my uncle are here.

"Great." I said. But Superboy approached first. He showed his S sign on his chest. Superman's eyes widened.

"I'm Superman's clone." He speaked up but the other heroes widened.

Batman said. "Start talking."

* * *

When they explained everything and Hal interrupted. "Someone's with you. Show yourself." He said. And I quickly turned visible. The other heroes were shocked.

"A girl is with them?" I could hear someone said. I catched a glimpsed of Uncle John and Hal. They didn't look happy. The other leaguers left with Blockbuster and John escorted it. Hal left with Batman and the others.

Superman talked to Superboy and he didn't look happy. "Cadmus will be investigated. All 52 levels. But let's make one thing clear."

"You should have called-" Flash said.

"-And result to side that we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems and didn't listen to direct orders. You will not be doing this again." Batman said.

"I am sorry but we will." Aqualad said.

"Aqualad stand down." Aquaman said.

Aqualad continued. "Apologize, my king. But no." It made Aquaman's eyebrows raised. "We did good work tonight, the work you trained us to do. On our own we did something powerful."

"Is this about your treatment at the Hall? The three of you-" Flash asked.

"The five of us." Kid said.

"She is not part of your team. She is only a girl." Hal interrupted. I really could tell that he is mad.

"She is part of our team. She may not me a superhero but she is one of us now." Robin said. "Batman were ready to use what you taught us or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what we do? It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way." Superboy said and we agreed.

* * *

**Coast City**

** July 5, 2010, 8:00 EDT**

"This has gone far enough, Danielle. I told you to stay at the capitol building and you didn't listen." Hal said angrily while I kept on looking at the table and try to ignore him. We've been arguing all night after the incident at Cadmus.

"Okay, fine! I did not control my powers and I didn't listen to you. But Hal, you left me at the capitol. You were supposed to pick me up by 5 and you didn't show up. So the least I could do is to help the people who are trapped at Cadmus." I stood up and slammed the table. I am so mad and everything in the room was floating.

Uncle puts a hand on my shoulder and I was calmed. "She's right, Hal. We left her at the capitol and she is born with powers already. Remember what the guardians told us? We have to make her happy and comfortable. We will talk about you being a superhero. We'll have our decision before your classes."

I sighed in relief. "I'll go to sleep and eat maybe 3 in the afternoon." They nod and I could hear Hal sighed heavily. They have to make a right decision.

* * *

**Reviews please! Thank you!**


	7. A Decision

**Hey, Hey, Hey! So I just read my latest reviews of chappie 6 and it was awesome! Thank you so much for those who read my story and the followers and the favoriters! Thank you, thank you!**

**So here is the update! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Coast City**

** July 7, 2010, 12:00 EDT**

"Dani!" A girl screamed and her voice echoed in the empty hallway. I looked around and noticed a blonde haired girl with a black haired boy coming in my way, fast. I continued taking out my books for the afternoon classes.

I closed my locker door and Liana's scream startled me. "Dani!" I rubbed my ears and noticed their excited faces.

"Please tell me that you brought your camera and the pictures." Fabian said, clapping his hands excitedly.

I sighed and smiled. I took out my canon camera and showed them the pictures. That's where they scream. I covered my ears and wait for them to stop.

Liana shaked my shoulders. "This is amazing! I'll print these especially Robin's pictures. I can't believe that you saw them in person. How does it feel?" She asked as we walk down the hallway.

I can't tell them about Cadmus. I never trusted them with my powers when I first learned about them. Liana was a spoiler and Fabes is simple. Hal would always tell me that trusting people is hard but I trust Hal and Uncle John because they would always be there for me.

"It was great! They were so real. And when you're there you felt like you want to hug them because they are irresistible." I smiled.

"True. But it would be cooler if you could see them in action." Fabian said and we nod. He glanced at the wall clock. "We better get something to eat or else will starve to death."

We laughed and we went to the cafeteria.

"Well, I'm glad that they cancel school tomorrow. What's the reason again, Fabes?" Liana asked as we head to our lockers.

"A meeting, I think for the school heads and inspection. Probably about the _scholarship_." He whispered and closed the locker doors.

"That's lame. So we'll be back on Monday?" They both nod and we head outside. Students are heading outside and the sun is almost down.

A black and blue Chevrolet car arrived near the campus gate. I know those cars; they belong to Liana and Fabian. A blonde woman steps out from the blue car and waved.

"It's mom. She's early today. Got to go guys, bye! And see you next week!" She waved and hurried off to her mom.

"I got to go too, Dani. Maybe it's Dad and I don't want him to get mad. Bye! See you next week!" He smiled and went off to the black car. I walked to the gate and find Hal leaning on the wall.

"Hey, you're early." I say and we walked the busy streets of Coast City. "Oh Hal. We don't have classes tomorrow. We'll be back on Monday. It's probably about that scholarship on Washington."

He nod and we turned the next street. We cross the road and we finally arrived on the simple apartment. He opened the door and we went upstairs. He opened the black door and we both went inside.

"That's good. John will be here any minute." A knock arrives and he opened the door. Uncle John arrived and he is bringing a two brown bags. He puts them at the table and I quickly take a peak but Hal took it back.

"No peaking. You can wait." He said and he puts them on the counter. "John, how about we start talking."

I sighed and take a seat on the couch. "What's this about? Is this about the decision?" I asked.

"Dani it is." Uncle said and I sit tightly. "Me and Hal deciced that you should join the team." I stood up and jumped. "Wait, what do you mean the team? Who are they?"

"Batman has decided that having a team for covert missions only. Since the five of you are persistent and you are dedicated, you get to join the team." Uncle continued.

"You mean to say that, I can finally be a superhero just like them? And I get to join this team of superheroes?" I asked.

They both nodded. Yes! Finally I can be a superhero. This is so awesome! But Hal interrupted. "Don't get excited over it. We have rules and you have to follow them. And you're costume is already here." He tapped the bag. Yes!

"That's so cool!" I jumped excitedly. "When do I get to join the team?"

"You'll see." Hal said and I knew that I can help people by being a superhero.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

** July 8, 2010, 08:04 EDT**

I opened my eyes and I am in a cave just like my brother told me. The cave is big. And it is really cool. I stayed at the side where I will wait for Batman to call me. Me and Hal came early and he introduces me with the cave and about superhero stuff.

"-The six of you will be a team." Batman said.

"Cool. Wait, six?" Robin asked.

Then a green skinned girl appeared and talked to them. She must be related with Martian Manhunter. "Batman there's only five of us. I think you lose count." Robin said.

Then I stepped forward and said. "Hey guys. It's nice that I could finally meet you." I say and it made their eyes big.

* * *

**Review! This is probably boring and the next chappie is that's where the fun is. And next chappie you will see Dani's costume!**


	8. Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Hey, Hey, Hey! Here is chappie 8! So about Dani's costume, I will reveal it next chappie, sorry guys! Especially piggythelaw. So Sorry, but Dani's hero name is revealed in this chappie.**

**Anyway, this is my own version of episode 3. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Mount Justice**

** July 18, 2010, 08:04 EDT**

I straighten my hair as we make our way to a telephone booth in an abandoned alley. Today is finally the day I can join the team. It took a week for my brother and Uncle to decide. They kept on telling me that they need to rethink about it but finally they had their decision.

"Stop doing that." Hal said. He is wearing his same old clothes. Aviator jacket, brown pants and a white shirt underneath his jacket. He took out his green lantern ring.

"Stop what?" I straighten my hair again. I wore my dark green fitting pants with a white t shirt underneath my blue jacket and my black sneakers. My silver utility belt is hung around my waist and I turn it invisible.

"That. You kept on doing that every 5 seconds. So stop it because it's so annoying. Or else I'll make your hair green." I raised my eyebrows. He ignored and continues to walk.

We made it to the telephone booth and Hal looked at me. "Remember everything that I told you and the rules, Dani." I nod and he rubbed my head. "You need to go, the team is probably waiting for you" I nod again and I went inside the telephone booth.

A bright white light appeared and I closed my eyes. _Recognized Polaris B27_

I opened my eyes and I was in a cave. Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy were watching a holographic screen. They both wear their civies and it's a good thing that I wore mine because it would be embarrassing if I have worn my costume.

Robin and Kid were talking loudly and Kid said. "What are we waiting for?" He ran off with Robin and the others followed.

Miss Martian noticed my arrival and she waited for me. "What's going on?"

She shakes her shoulders. "I don't know." She hovered over to catch up with them. Wonder what's the commotion about?

I followed them and a door opened. I look up and saw Red Tornado, arriving. We went outside and Kid yelled, "Red Tornado!"

"Greetings. Is there a reason why you greet me outside the cave?" Red asked. I am always into nicknames.

"We hope you have a mission for us." Aqualad said.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." He said.

"But it's been a week and nothing—" Robin said but Red Tornado put a hand, causing him to stop.

He continued, "We'll test it soon enough. For the time being simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad said, anger is starting on his voice.

"No. I am told that Social interaction is important for a team exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing the cave." He walked inside the cave. Sometimes, I think Red Tornado is cool but other times he's not.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin asked.

Then Megan said. "Oh, I know how. " She stared at him like she's reading his mind. Of course you cannot read a robot's mind because they do not think. I hope Megan knows that.

Red continued to walk and the computer said. _Recognized Red Tornado 16_

"You do realize he's a robot and they don't think." I said.

Megan sighed, knowing that it didn't work. "I—I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine, inorganic and I cannot read his mind." She apologized.

"Nice try though." Kid said. "So, you know what am I thinking right now?" He looks like flirting with her.

Robin smirked and smacked him. "We all know what you're thinking right now." Kid yelped. I force a smile and hide it away.

Aqualad sighed, "And now we tour the clubhouse." He looks disappointed.

"Cheer up, guys. It's not that bad. I bet we could have the time of our lives!" I say, trying to cheer up the mood.

"We'll Superboy and I live here, we can play tour guides." Robin and Kid turned and looked at him.

"Don't look at me." He said.

"We won't. And a private tour sounds more fun." Kid said and his flirtiness is always on.

Robin protested. "She never said private."

"Team building." Aqualad said. "We'll all go."

"I'm going too. There's fun and excitement all over it!" I said excitedly and we went back to the cave.

Miss Martian smiled and started the tour. "So, this would be our front door." She pointed the door. We went to the back door, revealing like a cliff and it has the most beautiful views I have ever seen.

"And this would be the back." Miss Martian said. "The cave is actually the entire mountain."

"That's awesome! You could see everything from here." I said excitedly.

Kid says. "It was an all-out reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League."

"Then why abandoned it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"The cave's secret location has been compromised." Aqualad answered.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah that makes sense." Superboy said.

"If the villain's known about the Cave, we must be on constant alert." Miss Martian suggested.

Robin quickly took her hand and said. "The bad guys know that we know about the place, so they never think to look here."

And Kid interrupts Robin's flirting. Cool. "Uh, he means there having a plain sight."

"Ahh, that's much clearer." She rubbed her head.

"Now I can call this place a social club. How come we did not have any proper introduction?" I asked.

"We should have a proper introduction. We never knew your real name, Fay. Kid said.

"Nor how did you become a superhero." Robin continued.

I pointed my index finger to them. "That is something that I can talk to you guys about-"

Superboy sniffs the air. "I smell smoke."

Then Miss Martian reacted. "My cookies!" She quickly hovers to the kitchen and takes it out telekinetically. We went to the kitchen and she puts the cookies on the counter.

"It is burnt." I said but Kid sniffed it and looks at it.

"I was trying Granny Jones recipe from the episode 17 of- ah. Never mind." She shifted right away. She's trying to say of an episode of something, but maybe not important.

"I bet they would have tasted great." Robin said reassuringly. Kid starts eating and Robin continued. "He doesn't seem to mind."

Kid notices that everyone is staring at him. "I have a serious metabolism."

Miss Martian seemed to be delighted. "I'll make more."

"It was sweet of you." Aqualad said.

"Thanks Aqualad." Miss Martian said. She is such a sweet person. I just wish that I could have a friend like her.

He corrects her. "We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally." He is flirting again. "See I already trust you with my secret ID." He points at Robin. "Unlike Mr. Darkglasses over here, Batman has forbid the boy wonder from telling anyone his real name."

So that's why he wears glasses. Dang, Batman is so strict.

"Mine's no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan, it's an earth name and I'm on earth now." Megan said.

Then they looked at me. "What? Oh! When were on missions, you can call me Polaris. But since we're offline, my name is Danielle Jordan. Most people call me Dani." I said.

Robin raised his eyebrows. "What about the name Fay?"

"One of my many names." I smirked. Then Superboy left.

"Get out of my head!" Superboy yelled. Then they start on groaning like someone is reading their minds. Just like on Cadmus. Wait, Megan can read minds, maybe she's interacting with them telekinetically.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Kaldur speaks up. "Megan stop." This made her startled. "Things are different on earth. Here, you powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Whoa, so you have telekinetic abilities too like those genomorphs on Cadmus? That's so cool." I said and Robin looked to me. "I mean, not cool."

"Wait, Megan did not interact with you? You cannot read her minds?" He asked Miss M.

Megan looks at me and tries to read my mind. "Nothing. It seems that I cannot read your mind."

"Sorry Megan but somebody already tried that and it didn't work. Sorry." I apologize but Megan understands.

Kid said something to her. She looks at Superboy. "I didn't mean to."

"Just. Stay away." He growled and left.

Megan bowed her head and I have to admit Superboy is an idiot sometimes. I put my hand on Megan's shoulder's to assure her, "It's okay, Megan just let him cool down."

She nods, "Hello Megan! I know we can do." She said brightly and left.

I looked at Robin and he shakes his shoulders. We follow her using the elevator. The door opens, revealing a red circular object.

"It's my martian bioship." She introduced.

"Cute. Not Aerodynamic but cute." Kid commented.

She smiled. "It's at rest silly, I'll wake it." She waved her hand and the ship shifted into a real ship and it is super big.

"That's so cool!" I say. She opens the door and I quickly went inside. The inside looks more likely a ship but cooler and blue is its background color.

A chair and a command centre shifted and Robin, Kid and I take a seat. A seatbelt quickly straps across my chest.

"Automatic. Nice." I smiled.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." Megan asked. The bay door opens and we go out and we were flying.

"Incredible." Robin commented.

"This is so cool! I bet my brother would be so jealous right now." I looked over the windows and revealed a nice view of Happy Harbor.

I heard Kid sighed. "She sure is." I chuckled, realizing its Megan he's referring to. Megan looks at him but he quickly corrects himself. "I mean the ship. Like all ships a she." He crossed his arms.

"Fast with the speed. Not so much with his mouth." I laughed as Robin makes fun of him.

"Dude!" Kid yelled.

I continue to laugh and try to watch the view. "So, Dani. What's you're relation with Green Lantern?" Robin asked.

"Oh, he's my brother." I said and they're eyes widened. "The other one is my uncle. Green Lantern kinda runs in our family."

"No wonder he's trying to call you out on Cadmus." Kid said.

I nod. "He is so protective. Sometimes it is so annoying but I still respect him."

I noticed that Megan is staring at Superboy. "He'll come around." I said.

"He doesn't seem to like me very much." She said.

"You guys remember that he has super hearing." Kid said. Oh yeah, I kept on forgetting that.

I whispered. "Just act natural." They raised their eyebrows, not knowing how to act natural. "Never mind."

I glanced back at the window and try to ignore them for a while but it never works. "How about you show us some Martian shapeshifting?"

Megan didn't resist. So she stood up and shape shift into Robin but a female one. Then she spins and turns into Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong to think that I'm hot?" Kid asked and he looked at Megan who was shapeshifting into him.

Robin and I clapped our hands. "Now that is what you call an awesome ability." I commented.

"Impressive. You know, you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those." She went back to her seat. "Mimicking boys is a lot harder."

"And you're clothes—" Kaldur asked. Her clothes didn't change.

She touches them, "They're inorganic like the ship. They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy said and it made Megan sadder.

Kid changed the topic to make this trip enjoyable. "Can you do that ghost thing through wall like the Manhunter does?"

"Density Shifting? That's way advance." She said.

"Flash can vibrate molecules through walls." He laughs. "When he tries it, bloody nose."

"Dude!" Kid interrupted.

Megan smile, she seems happy. "Here something that I can do." The bioship turns invisible. "Camouflaged mode."

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending link coordinates." Red said over the radio.

"Received. Adjusting course." Megan answered.

Robin says. "Tornado keeping us busy again."

"At least we got else to do that is more fun." I say and Megan agreed.

The bioship landed at the power plant. "We'll find out what caused the alert." Then I heard a tornado whirling.

"I think I know the cause." We glanced at the side and a tornado is heading this way. Megan tried to shift away but we got inside the tornado.

"Ahh!" We yelled as we turned round and round. "Right now, I think I 'm gonna be sick." Something comes up to my mouth and I try to hold it.

But we got away the tornado and Megan landed it perfectly. We got outside and I quickly went to the bushes to hurl. "Glad that's over." I said and people were screaming.

I teleported to them and Kaldur said. "Robin! Our tornado is coming-" He turned around and notices that Robin is missing and his laughter echoes. "Robin!"

"He was just here." Megan said and the glasses of the power plant were breaking. We quickly went inside and Robin crashed to the ground.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked. Really? He thinks this tornado guy is a friend.

"Didn't catch his name but he plays kinds rough." He said and I went to him to check if he's okay. "I'm fine." He swayed his hands. Great, I was trying to help.

"My apologizes, my name is Mister Twister." The tornado guy introduced and unleashing two powerful tornadoes to Superboy. Superboy resists, but Twister puts him in a tornado and twists and Superboy crashes to the wall.

Kid put on his glasses and I glanced at them. Kaldur nods. They head off and I quickly teleport. I went to his side and I blast a white energy balls at Mister Twister. He stumbles to the ground.

Robin smiled. "What?" I asked.

"I never had seen you do that. Is that new?" He asked and throws a couple of batarangs.

"Why? Is it too weird?"

"No, it's cool." Kaldur and Megan both crashed to the ground.

I want to help them but Robin stopped me. He shows his batarangs on his back, ready. "I was prepared to be challenged by superheros. I was not expecting children." He said.

Robin throws batarangs but he intercepted it with his tornadoes. "We're not children!" He said.

"Objectively you are. Have you not had an adult supervision?" I rolled my eyes. I took out my small white dagger that is a gift from the guardians when I was a kid. I teleport quickly and appeared on his back. I jumped and let the dagger went through his armor.

My dagger got stuck. And he quickly punches me, sending me to the wall. "Polaris!" Robin yelled.

Megan pulled a metal thing on top of his head and air was emitting. I stood up and shakes my head. "Get in the game, Dani." I glanced over my dagger and it glowed. It quickly appeared in my hand.

Superboy tries to punch him but he got again crashed on the wall. Megan tries to attack but she got hit by Superboy. So as Aqualad and Robin. Ouch.

"Hey, tin can! Come and get me!" I think that was a bad idea. He launches a batch of tornadoes and I quickly teleport to the safer side.

"You are not helping your team." Mister Twister said.

"Oh yeah. We'll see." My hands project the exact tornadoes as he has and it went to him. He got inside and I twist it, slamming him to the wall.

"That's exactly how I feel, when you do that to me!" I yelled and smiled. I did it.

He stood up and went outside. Okay, that's not supposed to happen. They woke up and Megan caught Wally in the air.

"I got you, Wally." She said.

"I would have fought with the older superheroes." He said. This jerk is going to get crushed.

"What do you want?" Kaldur yelled.

He flyed sky high and said. "Isn't it obvious? I want to fight real superheroes."

"Read his mind. Find his weakness." Kaldur commanded.

"I—I thought I wasn't supposed to do that." Megan stammered.

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Robin yelled.

Megan concentrated. "Nothing! I'm getting Nothin!" She said. "Hello Megan! Mister Twister is actually Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic, an android. How many do you know can generate tornadoes?"

She has a point but I do not trust her senses. "Red tornado sent us here!" Kaldur said.

"This is his test. Something to keep him busy." Robin said. I concentrated and I still could sense Red Tornado's energy even though he is a machine in Mount Justice. Megan is wrong.

They kept on talking and my dagger appeared in my hands. I aimed it at his armor. He didn't noticed it. They walked angrily at him and yelled him.

"Uh, guys. I don't think he's Red Tornado." I'm sensing energy at him. He's someone else.

They did not listen to him, they just kept on talking at him. "You should have listened to your friend and consider it ended."

He made a storm, a good storm. But Kaldur won't engage. "No! He's not Red-" And launches a big lightning. We stumbled on the ground and I was unconscious.

* * *

I woke up quickly and noticed that he's gone. "What happened?" Kid asked.

"I placed the bioship between us." Megan said.

"Did anybody get hurt?" I asked and none answered. "That's a lesson for not listening to me." I whispered to myself.

Superboy punches a couple of rocks. "That's supposed to make it right. You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado." He approaches her. "We should have listened to Dani."

A smiled creeps into my face but I ignore it. "It's not her fault. She didn't know. It was just a guess that he isn't Red Tornado because I can still see him at the cave." I said.

"It was a rookie mistake." Robin continued. "We shouldn't listen."

"You haven't had any experience." Wally said. "Hit the showers, we'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way." Superboy growled. Then they went off.

"I was just trying to be part of the team." Megan said sadly.

"To be honest, I'm not sure if we had any team." Kaldur said before he took off.

I offered my hand and Megan looked up. "Leave them. There is still a second chance. Can you give it a try?" She nods and we went inside the bioship.

* * *

"Megan, I'm sensing a fight at Happy Harbor. We have to help them." She nods and called Red Tornado.

"The team really needs your help." She said to Red Tornado who is on the screen.

"If I intervened, I wouldn't count it as a help. Still it is an odd coincidence that this Twister shares my same elemental abilities." Red said. "And my immunity from telepathy."

"Is there a chance that he could be your long lost brother or something?" I asked.

"No. I did not know that I have family relatives."

A minute passed away and Megan said. "Hello Megan!" She smiled, knowingly she has an idea.

* * *

I teleported to the side after Megan has told me about the plan. I find them holding to their heads and Megan is talking to them.

"Hey, Tin Can! Over here!" I yelled. And it catches his attention and aims a tornado at me. I swayed the tornado to him. At least I have copied his powers.

Red Tornado arrives. This could actually work. I went to them and we left, making that twister guy think he's' fighting Red Tornado.

"Is the plan working?" Robin nod.

He starts to project a tornado and Kid is the tornado. I helped him by making a little tornado to guide him.

Then another one again and sweat is forming in my forehead. Red Tornado got knocked down and Twister approached him.

I huffed and my energy is dropping low. Twister pulled out a cable device on his hands. He's going through his system.

Then Megan grabbed his cable and turns into her normal self. She pushed him to Kid who is the tornado and Superboy punched him.

Superboy nearly destroyed him and throws him to the lake. Megan holds him in the air and took out his arms and legs. Robin throws his batarangs and I throwed some energy bolts at him.

He crashed to the ground, half destroyed. His chest opened, revealing a man.

"Foul. I call Foul." He said. He thinks this whole thing we've been through is a game.

Megan lifted a rock, telekinetically and throws at him. "Megan no!" Kaldur said but it was too late.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars. We don't execute captives!" Robin yelled.

"You said you've trust me." She said and lifted the rock.

It revealed another robot. "That's why I couldn't read his mind." She said. Kid picked up an eye for souvenir.

"That w-as gr-eat. We w-ere on fire!" I huffed and my energy are dropping low.

Robin touches my shoulder. "You okay, Dani? You look pale."

"Yeah." I said and I dropped to the ground. "Dani!" Then I could see is darkness.

* * *

**So that was chappie 8! Dani can manipulate light and energy manipulation and she can copy someone's powers by touching them or letting her dagger touch the person. If Dani is overusing her powers then she lose consciousness.**

**So, tell me what do you think? Reviews! Thanks :)**


	9. Gotham Academy

**Chapter 9: Gotham Academy**

**Hey, Hey, Hey! So I have a pretty tight schedule and I'm not gonna publish from time to time. So yeah, I am still trying my very best to update. In this chappie is about Dani's first day in Gotham City and Academy. Enjoy!**

**Here is Chappie 9! Hope you like it! ****  
**

* * *

**Gotham Academy**

**July 19, 2010, 7:00 EDT**

A loud pounding disturbs my sleep. I woke up, moaning and glanced at my clock. It's 7:00 am. I quickly rushed to rest room to take a quick bath and take out my uniform.

"Danielle! You're gonna be late for your first day in Gotham Academy!" Uncle John yelled from downstairs and his yelling reminded me of Hal. A smile creep on my face and I shake it away quickly, realizing that I'm gonna be late.

I went downstairs and take a seat. Uncle looks at me with a frown. He is wearing his marine uniform with black pants and a white upper.

"Is there something wrong Uncle?" I asked while eating breakfast.

He hands out my ID. "You forgot your ID. Hurry up, or you'll be late and embarrassed on your first day. Don't want that to happen." He said and he washed my dish.

I nod and brush my teeth. I prepared my books and bag for today. My heart is pounding nonstop. _I can do this and this is the opportunity, I gotta do this._

I take a deep breath as we head outside to Uncle John's car. This day is gonna be great, I hope. Since Uncle John is a fast but calm driver, I arrived at Gotham Academy before the bell rings. Lucky me.

I went out from the car and took out my bag. "Uncle, I'll just text you when my class is over then you can pick me up. Is that okay?" I asked.

He nods. "Just be careful, alright? Hal will call you by 7 in the evening. Don't miss that call." He closed the door and leaves.

I take another deep breath and walked the grounds of the Academy. Students were talking indistinctly at each other and some are sharing their ipods and tablets. I forgot that this school is full of rich kids.

I tighten the grip of my shoulder bag as I went inside the building. Nervousness and my fingers are starting to get numb. Oh man, I gotta get my grip together.

To lessen my nervousness, I try to straighten my black skirt and try to make myself presentable. My light brown hair is pulled in a tight ponytail and I wipe the sweat in my handkerchief.

I went inside the registrar's office where a secretary is busy typing in her computer. She looks like in her mid- 20's. She has a blonde hair and she's wearing glasses. She wears her typical office clothes and she didn't bother to look at me.

"Can I help you?" She asked and continued to type in her computer.

"Yes, please. I'm here for my schedule. I'm new here, my name is Danielle Jordan." I smiled and she looks at me.

"Sit down and wait a minute. Your school guide will be here any minute." She said and she went inside the principal's room.

I stood up and looks at the trophy section where a bunch of awards of mathematics. On the trophy and medals they are all awarded to RICHARD GRAYSON.

"This is guy is so smart. All the awards are awarded to him." I say quietly.

I looked over the secretary's table. Her table has bunch of doodles and scrapbooks of butterfly and colourful signs. Woah, this lady loves scrapbooking.

"Excuse me." A voice startles me and I accidentally hit the box of pencils.

"Oh no." I said and picked the rolling pencils. A pair of hands helped me and I looked up and saw a raven haired boy with the same height as mine. His blue eyes were so beautiful and it reminded me of the ocean like Hal's. His hair is short and neat.

"I'm really sorry about that. I'm sorry I startled you." He apologized quickly.

I chuckled. "It was my fault. I did not see where I was heading and it is still my fault."

He laughed. "How about this, it was both our faults?"

I nod, agreeing to him. "Are you new here?" He asked and noticed my schedule in my hands.

"Yeah, I'm new. I'm Danielle Jordan by the way buy you can call me Dani." I hand out my hand.

He shakes my hand. "Richard Grayson most people call me Dick. Jordan? I'm your school guide by the way."

"That's cool. I better tell the secretary that you're here."

"No need. I better get the tour started because we only have one day." I nod and we went outside

* * *

"That was the cafeteria and the rooms. So tomorrow, you'll start attending your classes." Dick said as we walked the halls and we head to the lockers.

He pointed out his locker. Number 43. "This is my locker, number 43 while yours is 45. We're not that far." He hand me a small bondpaper with my combination numbers.

I try my numbers, 2, 4,9, 10. "Thanks Dick for everything." I smiled and put my things on my locker. "You must be good in Mathematics. I have seen your trophy's."

His smile widens. "Yes I did. I compete a lot. You're a scholar rightl? That means you're smart too. I'm not the only one who's a geek."

I chuckled. "Not that smart. I compete during quiz bowls if I am qualified. But you're the smart one."

He closed his locker door. "We're almost done." He says and I glanced at the clock. "Wait, its 5:00. I'm sorry; Dani but we cannot finish the tour."

I smile to cheer the mood up and gave him thumbs up. "It's okay. It's a good thing that I am familiarizing with the school but not everything. Still okay."

We walked outside and we both went to the waiting area. A big car arrives with a butler waiting outside.

"It's Alfred. I better go. It was nice knowing you Dani and if you have any questions, you can talk to me. See you." He said before he left.

I watched him and he waved goodbye. I waved him back and smiled.

"Who are you waving at?" Uncle John arrives and watches the car. "A friend?"

I nod. "A new friend actually he is my guide."

"He?"

"His name is Dick Grayson." That's where his eyes grew big.

* * *

**What do you think? Review! Thanks in advance!**


	10. Drop Zone

**Chapter 10: Drop Zone**

**Hey, Hey, Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews especially for piggythelaw who was the first to review chappie 9! Thank you!**

**Anyway, maybe I can publish like two chappies per week or once but last week I did not publish because of my first week in college and it was tiring. Still, this is my another version of Drop Zone and this is counted as Dani's first mission with the team. Her costume will be revealed!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Caribbean Sea**

**July 22, 2010, 20:08 ECT**

The whole room in the bioship is silent. Maybe serious about the mission. I mean, I should be serious because this is the first mission Batman has assigned to us.

I hadn't been serious about the mission because Hal told me everything about Dick Grayson. He thinks it's great that I have a friend but he's not yet sure about Dick because I don't know him yet.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Megan announced and I gulped, feeling a bit nervous.

I continue to stay calm and adjust the black domino mask in my face. My silver utility belt is fully loaded with my dagger, ropes and my other equipments.

I glanced at my sideways and checked everyone. It looks like everyone has serious faces except Robin. He seemed to be smirking. Maybe about earlier. We still haven't decided who is our leader, maybe he wants to be one?

"Drop Zone A and 30." Megan announced, making Robin startled. I looked at Aqualad and the seatbelt is automatically removed. He stood up and he presses his U button on his belt, turning his clothes to grey. Camouflaged mode. Awesome.

I'm glad that I had a dark green fitting shirt with white stripes on the arm. "Ready." Aqualad announced.

"Putting bioship into camouflaged mode." The ship turned invisible as we make our way to the island. A hole opens on the floor and Aqualad dived to the sea.

We hovered over and Megan announced, "Drop Zone B." We stood up and the seat dissolved. A rope appeared and they tied it around their belts except for me and Miss M.

Kid presses his lightning sign and his clothes changes into grey. "How cool is this." He said as he looks at Miss M.

"Very impressive." Megan said and her clothes also turned grey.

"Okay, how come everyone here has camouflaged mode and I didn't have any? This costume is dumb." I said but Robin puts his hands on my shoulder.

"You're costume is also nice, Dani. And it is already in camouflaged mode. Still pretty cool." He said and smiled at me. At least he knows what to say. "Even I don't have a camouflaged mode."

"You got a point though." I smile.

"Ughh. That works too." Kid says with his dreamy eyes on Megan. He turns to Superboy. "Hey Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

"No capes, no tights, no offence." He said and he crossed his arms around his chest.

"It totally works on you." She said in a dreamy voice. Then she changes, realizing that Superboy is looking at her. "In that you can totally do good work in those clothes."

Superboy's expression did not change and Megan puts on her hood and turns invisible. Poor Megan. Superboy is quite cute but he easily turn down girls.

They dropped to the ground and I jump. Then I teleport safely on the ground. Realizing that Superboy loves to land on the ground with a loud thud, I looked up and dodged to make way for Superboy to land on the ground, air from the smoke spread.

"Knew I didn't need a line." He said.

"And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the covert." Robin says.

We stood up and Megan hovered over. "Aqualad, drop B is go."

We went to Robin and he types something on his holographic computer. "Head for the factory. I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP." Kaldur commanded.

"Roger that." Robin said and we run off. My black knee length boots were covered with mud but I tend to ignore it.

We followed Robin and we all climbed on the rock. I teleport and follow Robin, who is busy with his computer.

I scanned the surroundings and Superboy stopped. "Did you hear that?"

We stopped and looked at me. "Uh no. Wait, is this a super hearing thing?" Kid said.

"You do have great ears." Megan said dreamily.

"Remember he has Superman's DNA? That's why he has great ears." I added.

"Polaris, you look hot." Kid added and his eyes are dreamy. "Your costume suits you well."

I smile. "Thanks. My uncle and brother helped me made it."

Kid turned around. "Ok, Rob. Now what?" Robin disappeared. "Man I hate it when he does that."

"Where did he go?" I asked.

Aqualad interrupts. "Superboy, Kid switch to infrared. See if you're being tracked."

Kid puts on his glasses and turns on. "Got a squad of armed bozos coming." We head over to a place where they cannot see us.

"Two squads. But they'll meet each other before they find us." Superboy added.

Then a couple gun shots were heard. "No super hearing required now." Kid says.

"Swing wide, Steer clear." Aqualad ordered.

"Yeah, as soon as I find Rob." He rushed off and we looked at each other.

I activate my com. "What now?"

"Follow him. Make sure that he doesn't do something stupid." Kaldur said.

"Got it." We rushed off and find Kid in the middle of the two squads. They start shooting him but he quickly avoids it.

Superboy arrives and hits the guy with the mask. They continue to fight and shoot at us. I turn invisible. I teleported to the side and punched two men in the face.

Robin arrives and hits another man in the chin behind my back. "Nice."

He smiled a bit. Then resumes the fighting with two more henchmen. "What's wrong with you guys? Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead and vanish into the jungle?"

I pause for a while. "Wait, what?" A man showed up with his gun and I punched his jaw.

"That's what you were doing? Way to fill us in. We're not mind readers, you know." Kid says as he fights a man with a combo which was pretty cool.

Miss M knocked down two men and Kid looked at her with his dreamy eyes again. "Unh! Eer, I'm not anyway."

She hovered down. "You told me that I could read the bad guys mind."

I nod agreeing with Miss M. A man rushed off and Robin prepares his batarang to aim at him. He was caught by Kaldur and electrocuted him.

The man dropped to the ground, unconscious and Kaldur stomped his gun.

* * *

We tied those guys around the tree and they are still unconscious.

"Ahh! I recognize those uniforms. They belong to the cult of Kobra." Robin said.

I crossed my arms across my chest and studied these men. One was wearing a mask which I'm pretty sure that he is Bane. But I cannot conclude it right away.

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's venom operation." Aqualad said to Robin.

"Agreed." Robin said firmly. "And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultist and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out." He puts his hands on his chin, making him look like he's processing some information in his head. It is cute by the way.

I try to hid my smile and I looked at those goons. "We get it." Kid interrupted. "Kobra wanted super cultist. Mystery solved. Radio Bats will be home in no time-"

Robin cuts him off. "These cultists' aren't on venom. Kobra's hoarding on stuff. We don''t leave. Not until I know why."

"Until you know why?" Kid backs his question.

"This team needs a leader." Robin says. I can feel the heat tensing up. There gonna have a fight soon.

"And it's you? Dude, you're a 13 year old kid who ducked out on us without a word. Too immature."

"I'm also 13. Just so you know." I chirped in but none of them bother to listen.

"Haha! And you're a mature 15? You blew our cover first chance we got."

They kept on talking and I could hear Miss M and Superboy talking over this whole leader thing. I've always wanted to be a leader of an organization back home but they never let me. Of course, I know I am a bad at leading maybe Hal can sense it.

I shrug my shoulders. "Do you also want to lead, Polaris?" Miss M asked.

"Nope. Last time I did that, I got my whole team in detention. So probably the best way is to avoid leading." I hold up my hand in the air.

Kid and Robin kept on arguing and I rolled my eyes. Then Bane starts laughing, like he knows something.

"Such clever ninos. But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest- Get you into the factory via my secret entrance." He offers.

"There is a secret entrance. But he's definitely hiding something." She kneels down and her eyes glowed white, indicating that she's reading his mind.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, chica. Bane is not that easy." He says confidently. This guy must have been through mental training because that is hard core. "The brunette isn't also easy."

He smirks at me and I could feel my body stiffens. Robin puts his hand on my shoulder to assure that everything is fine. How did this guy know about me? In Cadmus? Who does he think he is?

"You cannot read her mind. You're not a telepath." Robin said.

Bane just smiles. Megan stops, "He's mentally reciting football scores en espanol. This could take a while."

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Bane says. This time he's getting into my nerves. He may know me a little but I could kick his butt.

* * *

We followed Bane and he leads us to a factory like he said. I still don't trust and I can't stop thinking about kicking his face with my bare hands. I really hate people when they know about me and even if I don't know them. It's creepy.

He pointed and we approached a little and Robin used his binoculars to get a better view of the factory.

"Look at all that product. A buy is going down. But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects then—" Robin said.

Aqualad cuts him off. "Then we need to identify the buyer." Right now, I'm thinking that Kaldur could be the best leader. But If everyone is not thinking about the leader thing then I'll just wait for the opportunity.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid says.

Robin snaps. "Yeah! You're the thinker."

"Sarcasm? Dude. A real leader would focus on getting answers." He pointed out.

Bane removes a rock, revealing another secret entrance. Okay, this place is cool and creepy sometimes.

He removes the dust on his fingers. "Answers are this way." He said. It revealed an old mine and I got a bad feeling just like what happen in Happy Harbor. Trusting someone is harder than I thought.

"I don't think we should trust him, Rob." I whispered.

"It's okay. We'll figure this out." He only said and followed Bane. His voice is serious like he wants to be responsible for this.

"So, now el ruchador is our leader." Kid says. Bane went inside and we followed him. Robin hits his arm, probably annoyed about earlier and went inside.

I took out my gloves and touch the walls. Nothing. I sighed and put my gloves back.

We walked few more steps and we arrived on the elevator. Bane presses his hands and we get inside the elevator. He kept on glaring at me which is very creepy. How does this guy know about me?

We arrived on the door and Rob checks to see if it's clear. He nods and we went inside. The next minutes, Rob is gone again.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane says.

I rolled my eyes. "No he just does that."

Kid puts his glasses on. "Stay put. I'll get our intel and be back before the boy wonder." He runs off.

"Wait, Kid!" Kaldur says but he didn't listen.

"Great chain of command." Bane commented.

We looked at each other, not knowing what's next. "So we'll just wait for them?" I asked.

Kaldur puts his hands on his forehead and sighs. "We can take a closer look." We nod and followed Kaldur.

"It's a massive shipment." We watched the kobra henchmen shipping some venom.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line. They're not touching this venom." Superboy says.

"Maybe freshness counts?" Miss M added.

"Helicopter's coming." Superboy alarmed.

"The buyer is already here." I added.

* * *

"Sportsmaster. He is the buyer?" Kaldur says and puts his hand on the earphone. "Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read? Ugh."

"Static?" He nod. This is so bad news. We can't contact the league nor Robin and Kid. So bad. Sweat starts to form in my temple and I could feel myself shaking. _Calm down, Dani. Just let it flow._

I take a deep breath and realize that Bane is attacking the henchmen without our concern. I watched him fight. "Did you allow him to do that?"

"What is he-?" A bigger guy arrives, breaking the glass. I quickly used my telekinesis to stop the shards and throw them at the different direction.

Then the bridge got down and I think a fight is really on. I looked at Kaldur which he nods. I teleport to the other side and turn myself invisible. Maybe I could think. Kaldur knows that I don't fight well, so he lets me cool down my energy to save some.

"Destroy them!" I could hear a guy said to the blockbuster like monster. The monster attacks first and Superboy lunges forward.

The kobra henchmen fires at Aqualad and he shields himself with water. He shoots and shoots. I swish my hand and the men were knocked down.

They kept on attacking us and Megan was there to help. I looked around for bane and he was gone. Such a jerk.

Sportsmaster throws something to Megan and she got knocked down.

I open my utility belt and took out my dagger. I teleport and slashes some men in their clothes. That will just knock them. I teleport to the wall where they are hiding.

They seemed to be talking to someone. "Psst! What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We forgot that you cannot be link!" Kid yelled.

I rolled my eyes and yelled back. "Just tell me the plan! You guys look weird when you're talking with your heads."

I laugh a bit and Aqualad is still serious. "Follow us!" I nod and he attacks some of them.

I teleport and punches some men in their chin and I throw my dagger to one who got knocked down. Kid clears the path and we bolt to the door.

Superboy closes the door but the monster destroys it. We run, "Superboy the support beams! Polaris block the way!" Kaldur commanded.

Superboy punches the wood and I quickly punched the ground. The ground starts to shake and we continue to run.

The rocks blocked the way and I huffed. Kaldur makes a lighter which glows red.

"How could my first mission as leader went wrong?" Robin says sadly, disappoint in his voice.

"You do have the most experience." Kaldur said. "Perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new. A leader must be clear, explicit."

"I just realized something." I speak up and they were staring at me. "Sorry for being rude. But you should lead us, Kaldur." I turn to Robin. "Sorry."

"Please! I can-" Kid says but Robin cuts off.

"Wally come on. Dani's right. You know that he's the one. We all do." Robin says.

"Hello Megan! It's so obvious." Megan says.

"Could have told ya." Superboy said.

"Okay, guys. It seems that we voted Kaldur for leader and it's a win for him! It is okay for you Kaldur?" I said.

Kaldur approaches Robin and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I accept the burden. Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now but soon."

Then he shifts his voice to his serious one. "All right. Our first priority is to prevent that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny. I had the same thought." Rob added.

* * *

We run through the tunnels and Robin says. "Sportsmaster, the buyer/supplier. But it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula or to get kobra to do his dirty work."

Kid added. "And neither of them have the chops to bond blockbuster with venom. That took some major nerdage."

We stopped and saw the idiot jerk face Bane, standing in front of us. "Halt ninos. I'm feeling explosive." We look up and saw a bunch of explosives above us, ready to explode.

"You betrayed us, why?" Kaldur asked.

"I want my factory back." He started. I could feel Kaldur whispering telekinetically to Kid. He backed away, ready.

"—the justice league would certainly come and to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke is cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine again. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect."

He holds up the remote but Kid took it. "With what? With this trigger thingy?" Kid holds up the trigger.

He starts to punch but Miss M held him up in the air. "Finally, drop him." Superboy said proudly. And she drops him and Superboy punches him.

* * *

We attacked the place before Sportsmaster could leave. Kaldur was fighting the monster while Superboy was fighting Sportsmaster. I quickly arrive behind Sportsmaste's back but he grabs my arm, pain tickling in my body and kicks me.

I stumbled on the ground and quickly teleport. I helped Robin by kicking the girl in her face. "I know you don't want to get your hands dirty." Robin says.

I groan and touched my arm. It still hurts. Robin starts fighting Kobra and he is not winning. "What's wrong boy? You look disconcerted." I turn invisible to hide.

The helicopter flies and I went to Megan and Superboy. She smiles and she hold up the trigger. She presses it and the helicopter exploded.

It went to the factory and it exploded. Robin groaned and I quickly went to his side and land some punches on Kobra. But he avoids it and grabs my weak left arm.

"Ahh!" I yelled and he kept on holding it. "Your teammate's arm won't last for long."

"Polaris!" Robin yelled. "Let her go!"

Realizing that he won't win. He twists my arm, breaking it and I drop to the ground but Robin caught me quickly.

Robin touched my arm. "You're arm is broken. Dani, I'm sorry." That's right, he broke it. I couldn't feel it anymore. What will I do?

Still on Robin's arms, he said. "We picked the right guy to lead. Automatically you will explain this mess to Batman." He laughed.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**July 23, 2010, 01:06 EDT**

Hal carries me and he took me to the waters inside the cave. Hope Uncle John's idea works. "You sure this is gonna work?" He asks.

I am wearing my black knee length skirt with white v neck shirt. I was absent for a couple of days because that jerk Kobra broke my arm and this water healing might work.

"Yeah let's just hope that it does." He drops me carefully on the water and water is climbing into my body. I float and let my right arm touch the water.

The water glowed and I could feel my strength rising up. It's working. The team arrives, witnessing the healing on my arm.

The water kept on glowing and my arm is better. I got up and Hal assisted me. My hair and my clothes are wet, "It worked!" I moved my left arm and it is just like before.

"Nice." Robin said and Hal smiled. "Looks like we have a healer."

"Please excuse us, I have to get my sister dressed." Hal said and we left to my room.

* * *

**Review!**


	11. Shoelace

**Chapter 11: SHOELACE**

**Hey, Hey, Hey! So I have something to say: Prelim is over! Yeah! I can publish chappies! About this chappie, Roy will meet her! I love writing this chappie so much because of Dani and Roy's relationship and how much they hate each other! Haha!**

**Anywho, on with the story! **

**Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Star City**

**July 25, 2010, 8:00 EDT**

"Hal, can you please explain what are we doing here?" I asked as we both make our way to Oliver Queen's Industries. Star City is a big city. People are busy with their jobs and rush is always there.

We arrived at the Queen's Industries. I gotta say that Wayne's Industries is bigger than Mr. Queen. Hal says that he's good friends with him. I try to believe that. Hal has been bestfriends with Barry Allen but with Mr. Queen not so much.

We walked in front of the door and the building is neat and clean. I scanned around and saw it is clean and organized. Okay maybe I kinda want to take back what I said earlier.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?" A blonde woman in her mid-20's asked, her emerald green eyes sparkling.

Hal approached the receptionist. "Sure. I'm here for a meeting with Oliver Queen."

The woman checked her list and smiled. "Of course. Mr. Jordan? And who is she?"

"She's my sister. Is it okay if she joins the meeting?"

"As long as it's okay with Mr. Queen then she can go." She gives me a warming smile and I smiled back. "The meeting is on the 5th floor, Mr. Jordan. Elevator is just up ahead."

Hal thanked and we went to the elevator and tapped the button 5. The door opens and we went outside. A big room and above the door says, MEETING.

I looked at Hal whose face is pale. "Woah, you're nervous." I complimented.

"Shut up." He only says. A man appeared from the door who has a blonde hair and beard. He must be Oliver Queen.

"Hal. It's so good to see you." He went for his hand and they both shook it. He looks at me. "This must be Danielle. Nice to meet you as well."

We shake hands and exchanged smiles. "Nice to meet you as well, Mr Queen."

"Good we can start but Danielle has to stay outside. Is that okay with you?" He asked.

Hal gives me a look and I'm pretty sure it says, Just agree with it so that we can get this thing over. I nod, "I can stay here outside, Mr. Queen. It's okay." I give him thumbs up to show that I really mean it.

He smiles and they both went inside. I waited outside and try to explore the whole floor. I noticed that my shoelaces are untie.

"Shoot." I say and I bend down but someone hits me hard, making me stumble on the ground.

"Better watch it, Brunnette." His voice says. The jerk is a guy. What an idiot. He may be an idiot but he hands his hand to me and I took it.

I looked up and saw a tall auburn guy with blue eyes like Dick and Hal. They were beautiful. It made me remind of the sea and how calm it is.

"Sorry about that. I was gonna tie my shoelace." I said quickly.

He nods and looks like mad a little bit. "Whatever. I'm gonna be late for the meeting. Just don't do that again."

"Sure. It won't happen again."

"Brunnettes." He smirked as he walked away. "By the way, you other shoelace is also untie." I looked down and noticed that it is untie. But how did he notice that right away? Maybe he's checking on me?

Hope I won't see that jerk anymore.

* * *

**Hey! So I rewrite the chappie with a new approach but which one is better? The first or this?**

**Tell me about it by clicking the review buton with a review! **

**Thank you! Thank you! I apologize for the short chappie!**


	12. Schooled Part 1

**Chapter 10: Schooled Part 1**

**Hey, Hey, Hey! It's been long! Dani's meeting with Roy isn't official, maybe in another chappie. They will soon meet again and you can tell me your thoughts about it!**

**Here is chappie 5! Hope you like it! ****J**

* * *

**Gotham City**

**August 3, 2010, 8:00 EDT**

I walked around Gotham Park. People are busy with picnics with their family. Dick texted me that I should meet him here to help me catch up with the lectures for the past 4 days. I can't believe that Hal let me passed the four days even though my arm is well fine. Now, I am suffering it.

I looked around and glanced at the clock: 8:00. Where the heck is Dick? I have to go to the Mount Justice by noon because Batman's giving us another mission.

"Hey!" A voice startled me that caused me to jumped from my seat. I turned around and saw Dick, in his black pants, blue sneakers, with black t shirt with blue jacket. His hair is still neat as always.

"Dick!" I slapped his arm and he yelled back. "You scared me again! You're always giving me heart attacks."

He laughs. "Okay, I won't do it again. C'mon, we still have a lot of things to do." He starts to walk and I followed him. I noticed that he did not brought any bag to store some books nor notebooks.

"Where are we going? I thought you said that we are gonna do it here." I say, following him.

He smirks. "Wayne Manor." I stopped. "What's wrong, Dani?"

"Did you just say, Wayne Manor? That's Mr. Wayne's place right? I can't go in there." I say quickly.

He grabbed my arm and I let him guide me even though I am not agreeing to it. We continued to walk, people starts to see us like were a couple of something.

My cheeks start to burn. "Uh, Dick?" He turns around. "Can you please let go of my arm? People are looking at us."

He turns around and drops my arm and rubs the back of his head. "Sure. Yeah." I followed him and we take another street and lead us to the Wayne manor.

The Wayne Manor is big, I mean really big. They have a garden and the place is big. I can't believe I'm saying big three times.

I was frozen there and I couldn't stop admiring the beautiful manor. I could hear Dick chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You're so starstruck." He grins and his smile is warm. He went inside and I followed. Okay, inside it's also bigger. The place is like an old home but a modern version of it.

An old man wearing clothes like butler greeted us. "Hello, Master Dick. Welcome back. Is she your new friend?"

Dick instantly nods. "Alfred, this is Dani Jordan. Dani, my butler, Alfred." I smile and we shake hands. He has a british accent which I think is pretty cool.

We sit down to the sofa in the living room and Dick starts arranging the papers and his notebook on the table. Alfred arrives with a tray of tea and coffee. Hal wouldn't let me drink coffee because I'm too young.

I took a sip of the tea and thanked Alfred. "So, how many lessons did I miss? I gotta hurry because I still have some other things to do."

He smirked and looks at me. "Other things? So you have a hot date." I blushed deeply. I'm not dating anyone. I was going to hit his face but I couldn't or else he wouldn't welcome me again in his house.

"No!" I snapped quickly. "I don't have any date. Nor a boyfriend. Never will be. I promised my brother about that."

He nods and passes me a notebook. "I copied four topics of Chemistry and Algebra. You better start." I nod and start to copy notes as fast as I can.

I kept on glancing the clock to keep me check. Dick took my other notebook. I aim for it but he's too fast. "Hey! Give it back Dick. I need that."

He kept on holding it. "Okay how about this. I'll help you copy some notes then you can go after you're done so that you don't have to keep on glancing on the clock."

I held up my hand in the air. "Okay sorry. And thanks for helping." He just nods and I think he looked annoyed.

We continued for more minutes and Dick seemed to be mad about what he is doing. "It's okay if you stop, you know. I'm not forcing you to."

He smirked again. "I am forcing myself to do it. So it's not your problem."

"Fine." I say angrily. He pushes his notebooks at my side and causes my pen to fall. "Dick! You don't have to be so mean."

He laughs and it is cute. Stop laughing please because I am serious right now. "I am mean. Because you let me do your dirty work."

He kept tossing and laughing and I put on my revenge mode. I throwed some paper balls at him and we were both laughing. "Guess I wasn't the only evil around here." Dick says.

I glanced at the clock. It's almost 1 in the afternoon. I'm gonna be late for the mission. I stood up and put everything in my bag. "Sorry to interrupt Dick but I have to go. Hal is going to kill me soon. I'm sorry but thank you anyway." I flash him a smile and I didn't bother to wait for his smile. I thanked Alfred and left the manor. I quickly dashed to the nearest zeta beam and I wait myself to transport.

* * *

**Review? Tell me what you think! Up next: Schooled part 2!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! You can also click the Favorite button and Follow button!**


	13. Schooled Part 2

**Chapter 13: Schooled Part2**

**Hey, Hey, Hey! So next week I cannot publish any chappie because of midterms! Arghhhh! **

**Anywho, I am so grateful about the reviews. Thank you again guys, for everything! You always know how to cheer me up ****J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC's ****J**

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**August 3, 2010, 13:06 EDT**

_Recognized Polaris B-27_

I walked inside the cave and notices Aqualad and Kid were playing Hockey and Megan is watching them.

I noticed that Robin is nowhere to be seen. I felt a little bit guilty of ditching Dick back at the Manor. And Batman isn't here yet. Way to go, Dani. You ditched the guy who so far you're only friend who tried to help you.

_Rrecognized Robin B-01_

Robin walks in, full costume and with a serious gesture. He seems sad about something.

"Hi, Rob." I greeted him and he smile a little bit. That's a good sign.

"Hey." He greeted back.

"Agh!" Kid yelled when Aqualad scored. "How are you so good at this?!"

We joined them and Superboy arrives. _Recognized Superboy B- 05_

Superboy's face is mixed. Maybe his trip was bad as his face looks.

Megan was the first to greet. "Hi, Superboy. How was Metropolis?"

"Ready for training everyone?" Black Canary arrives with Martian Manhunter. Oh yeah, I forgot we still have training for today. Hal says that Black Canary is one of the greatest fighters he ever known. He also added that her scream can make ears numb. It's very obvious.

"Black Canary, Uncle J'onn!" Megan says and she greeted them. She gives Martian Manhunter a hug.

He puts his hand on her shoulders. "M'gann, I was in the neighbourhood. So I thought I'd see how you were adjusting."

"A few bumps but I'm learning." She replied.

"That's all I can ask." He replied.

I turned around and saw Superboy turning around. Guess he doesn't want to stay.

"Looks like Superboy has a bad day." Robin whispered. We were close and I could feel Robin's arm brushing against mine. We were usually like this when everybody is busy talking especially when Superboy is in a bad mood.

I crossed my arms. "Sure he is. Maybe Superman was there and they didn't get along."

Rob just nods. "Stick around." Black Canary said. She walks over to the platform. "Class is in session. I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot to you. Everything I've learned from my mentors-"

She takes off her blazer, revealing her bandaged arm. She yelped. "Uh! And my own bruises."

"Are you okay, Black Canary?" I asked ahead.

She eventually smiles a little. "I'm okay."

"What happened?" Megan asked.

"The Job." She exhales and continues, "Now, combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle in your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

Okay got that few reminders in my head. This session is so cool. I smiled secretly while Kid says quickly, "Right here, Yeah."

He raised his hands and he is still eating his banana. We looked at him, he really doesn't know what he's doing.

I shake my head. "After this—Swish-I'll show you my moves." He says flirtatiously. Even Black Canary, he eventually flirts with everyone.

Black Canary raises her eyebrows and attacks first. Kid eventually falls on the ground. "That hurts so good." He says.

I smirk. Okay, sometimes Kid is actually funny. "Good block." She offers her hand to him. "But did anyone see what he did wrong?"

"Ooh, Ooh." Robin raises his hand. "He hit on the teacher and got served?"

"Dude!" Kid snapped while rubbing his arm.

Black Canary avoided Robin's comment and continued, "He allowed me to dictate the terms of-"

"Oh, please." Superboy interrupted. "With my powers, the battle is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time."

"Prove it." I could feel Black Canary is taunting him, trying to test how great Superboy is. Well we'll just see if he is really that good.

He stepped forward and they were ready to fight. Superboy launch his fist but Black Canary pulled it and toss him to the other side.

Robin laughed but Kaldur nudged his elbow and he covered his mouth and still laughs. Superboy has to take his anger issues sometimes. I'm glad that Black Canary didn't pick me or else my face will make a mess on the floor.

He got up and his angry mode is on. Great. "You're angry good. But don't react. Channel that anger into—" Before she can finish it, he launched another attack but ended on the floor again.

"That's gotta leave a mark." I say and Megan nods. Robin laughed again. I raised my eyebrows, he just acts like what?

Black Canary offers her hand but he swayed it. "I'm done." Probably annoyed.

"Training is mandatory." She says.

The alarm goes off. "Batman to the cave." Batman appeared on the screen. We gather towards the screen. "Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. This also shows the same powers as Polaris."

A video shows of the attacker and he indeed followed. An opponent with the same powers as I am. Cool but creepy.

Batman continued, "Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more powers with each new combantant."

I looked in disbelief. How are we going to kill this thing when he can do just like me? And worse copy powers from the Justice League. This totally sucks.

"Woah, One guy with the powers of the entire League?" Kid says.

Batman still continues, "In the end, it took 8 leaguers 4 hours to dismantle the android."

"An android? Who made it TO Morrow? Polaris was there when she copied Mister Twister which is an android. Could it be that he managed to do what Polaris does?" Robin asks.

I bowed down my head and try to stay silent. "Good guess Robin. However it could be a possibility. Polaris, how long has you've been using your powers?"

I shaked my head. "I usually use it when I have my full energy but sometimes only. I didn't think that TO Morrow could have possibly copied my powers and used it on his new android."

"The technology bears the signature of professor ivo." Martian Manhunter added.

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead." Kaldur said.

"So we all thought or hoped." Black Canary said.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized. We're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to the star lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case if Ivo if anyone tries to recover the parts. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

"Yes! Road Trip." Kid says excitedly and he looked at me and high five.

"So we take out the trash?" Superboy said. Man, give this guy a break.

"You have something better to do?" Batman asked and he just looked away.

"Coordinates Received." Kaldur announced. "On our way."

We head out and make it to the bioship. This is gonna be awesome!

* * *

**Litchfield County**

**August 3, 2010, 20:08 EDT**

We all prepare in our motorcycle and Hal approached me. "Dani, be careful out there." He says and I nod. "He can copy just like you."

"I'm gonna be fine Hal. Trust me." I smile and hugged him. He rubs my head and smiles. He left and I put on my helmet. Robin and I still in our mask and all of us changed attires. White and Green are the main color of my clothes which is cool. I put on my green with white lines helmet.

We moved out and I was in Robin's team. This still sucks because Superboy is with us and that means more anger management issues. Oh, golly what did I do to earn this?

We followed the truck with the real parts while the other two decoys went to another direction.

Robin motioned further. "If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See, if things go wrong they go right."

"Don't know what that means but I think I get the point though. If something bad happens, then good will come right, Superboy?"

He wasn't listening to us and Robin and I exchanged glances. "Clearly not you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?"

"Canary. And what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?" Superboy asked.

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig." Robin said.

"Black Canary learned that the hard way. It's not easy being her." I continued.

Robin glanced at me and I realized that I am comparing him to Black Canary. He quickly saved me by saying. "Same with Batman and, well me."

He speed up, leaving me and Robin. "Good point though." He says. "Still have the idea on defeating the android if he ever wakes up?"

I shrug. "Don't know. My brother says there will be a no ending fight between me and the android if we will just copy each other's abilities. Kind of creepy but still pretty cool though. In the end, I'll just lose my energy."

"What happens if you lose your energy?"

"I faint, nosebleed, turn pale and my body goes stiff. That's pretty much I've experienced so far."

"How do you tend to store energy?"

"Sleeping, concentrating and try to relax." Robin nods. "Wait, is this an interview?"

He laughs. "No but I'm just asking. Just getting to know you better."

"Right. You could have told me. What about you? Kid says that you don't answer our questions because of Batman's orders?"

"That's pretty much it." He looks at me. "It depends on the question. What do you have in mind?"

I glanced sideways. "Is Batman really that strict?"

"He is. He just want what's best for me and him. Technically like a mentor or a dad."

I nod. "Right." I stopped. I get a feeling that something bad is gonna happen. Then my head aches. I saw a vision of monkeys attacking the other's truck. But they aren't ordinary monkeys. They are robot monkeys.

Kaldur interrupted. "Robin, Superboy, Polaris. Our truck is under attack."

I looked up and saw our truck is under attack too. "Kind of figured."

Monkeys were already on our truck and they were loud. Great, they're going to steal the cargo then combine the parts and use it for world domination. I hate that.

"Robot Monkeys! Hahaha, Totally Ivo's tweaked style." Robin said and he motioned further. He presses the touch screen and the cycle turns it into its battle mode.

"Hey, Hey. Switch your ride into battle mode." He said.

"No point." Superboy insisted and he left his cycle and jumped on the truck.

"Great job in there, Superboy. I'm ditching mine too." I jumped and teleported on the truck. I throwed energy balls at the monkeys. Robin joined the fight and I noticed his ride is gone.

"We have to get these monkeys before they steal the cargo!" I yelled and kicked some monkeys on the side. "I did copy weather manipulation. Is it okay if I use it?"

They did not respond but the fighting continued. Two monkeys jumped at me and I stopped them with my telekinesis. I clutched my fist and they exploded.

Superboy yelled loud and he was in rage. A monkey shoots laser beam in his eyes and they take him off in the air.

"Polaris!" Robin yelled.

My hands glowed and I start to take my aim. "I can't get a clear shot!"

I did not mind my aim but I shoot them. They dropped Superboy and he struggles on the ground. "Sorry, Superboy!" I yelled and more and more monkeys were fighting at me and Robin.

Monkeys were attacking on the driver and I teleported there. I kicked and held out my hand in the air. Monkeys were floating in the air and I let them bumped each other.

I huffed and sweat starts to form in my palms and forehead. I'm losing energy. I teleported back at the top of truck where Robin is fighting.

"You okay? You look pale." He said and he used his baton and smacked some behind me.

I nod and take a deep breath in. They some monkeys went inside and took the cargo. Robin cleared some but more are still coming.

I stood up, carefully. "Polaris, don't. You already lost your energy." I raised my hands and clouds turns to dark.

But superboy arrived and I lost my concentration. He punched some and monkeys climbed on him. I noticed that he closed his eyes.

I pushed away the monkeys and the truck is stirring. Robin went over to the driver to get him out. "Dani!" He yelled and I teleported to his side.

We went to the road and the monkeys took the remaining cargo. I checked the police man and he was fine. Superboy pushed the truck and of course he followed the monkeys.

"Superboy!" Robin yelled but he just followed the monkeys with the cargo.

"That's a good idea. Why can't he just listen to us?" I say.

"Aqualad to Robin. We lost our cargo. Did you—"

"It's gone." He says with a sigh.

"And so is our partner." I finished.

Kaldur talked to him but he didn't listen. "I think he ditched his com." Robin said and he looks at me.

They continued. "Super. Now we can't even track him." Kid says.

"He's out of my telepathic range. This professor Ivo, if he's alive seems to be two steps ahead of us. M-maybe we should contact the Red Tornado?" Megan suggested.

"Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves. And the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they assembled." Kaldur says.

"He's right. Who knows they're assembling it right now?" I say.

"If they will succeed. Polaris can you?" Kaldur asks. I know what he is asking. He wants me fight the android if he can be assembled because we share the same abilities.

"I'll try." I say and I take a deep breathe.

"It's a great plan. But except that we don't know where to look!" Kid says.

"Maybe we do." Robin says and took out a cable and insert it to a dead robot monkey. He hacked the inside of the monkey.

"We have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked. So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?" He types and continues, "Ha! The parts have gps."

"So the monkeys can truck the real parts. Smart. Ivo's getting smarter." I added and Robin nods.

Robin continued, "Which means I can track them with one I captured. It looks both sets of parts are on Gotham City."

Robin looks worried when he says Gotham City. Of course, that is his place and so is mine.

"That far south? Megan and I won't get there anytime soon." Kaldur said. "I'm sending Kid ahead to meet you and Polaris. Aqualad out."

He stood up and takes the monkey with him. "Definitely disaster. Heavy on the dis."

"Tell me about it. Do you want me to fly?"

He laughs. "Now, you can fly?" And we just laughed.

* * *

Gotham City is dark and the wind is cold. Robin, Kid and I switched to our costumes and I was hovering while Robin is on his cycle.

"You changed too?" Robin asked.

Kid appears at Robin's left side. "You kidding? I feel naked in civies. You still tracking the parts?"

"They were heading through Gotham. But they were veered, wait."

"What happened?" I asked. Robin kind of jumped, he may have forgot that I am just hovering next to them.

He looks at his map. "Wait, dude there at my school."

"What?" I asked.

"I mean my friend's school! Gotham Academy!" He snapped and speeds up to the school. Kid and I followed. Wonder who is this friend of his who goes there. Maybe he's my classmate but I did not meet him formally because he's shy. I should ask Dick about this.

We went inside the school and followed Robin. I saw another glimpse of Superboy fighting the android inside the gym.

"They're in the gym!" I yelled and we bolted inside and make our way to the gym. Surprisingly Robin knows the way. Maybe he has been here before?

Superboy is being beaten up by the android as we go inside. Kid takes him quickly before the android can land another punch. Robin throws a batarang at him.

"Martian Manhunter." He says and he is invisible. The batarang exploded behind him.

"Access Red Tornado." A red tornado formed on his feet and he is went to us. I teleported to the other side but they landed on the other side.

I took out my dagger. "Access Captain Atom." He says and his arm was bright. He aims it at Kid but dodges it.

He went to the other side but he got hit by a Canary's cry. I formed two white balls and throws at him.

He dodges it and said. "Access Superman." He shoots laser beams. I counter it with my telekinesis. He continued on shooting the beam and I used my telekinesis as my shield.

Robin throwed batarangs to him and he turns invisible. He extended his arms and smacks at us.

Kid speeds up but got grabbed by him. He starts to crash him by hugging him tightly. "Access Martian Manhunter." He turns invisible and the arrow went through him.

Robin and I looked at each other. Superboy tries to land a punch but he got thrown away. I teleported and inserted my dagger on his shoulders.

"Access Black Canary." He used the cry and I yelled and landed on Robin. Robin was only two inches away from my face and I instantly roll to the other side. I could feel Robin's breathe beside me.

"Sorry." I muttered.

He nods and takes my arm. We looked at Superboy who is mad. "Wanna see me channel my anger?" He yelled.

"Great he has gone ballistic again." Kid says.

"Maybe not." Robin says.

"Protect your master. Priority Alpha." The android responded and initially shoots at him. The monkeys were holding Ivo and Robin kicked him. "Wanna play?"

"Oh! Me!" The android quickly smacks the ground and Kid was sent flying.

Robin throwed another batch of batarang and he turns invisible. Superboy appeared in front of the android and inserts his hand.

"Superman." The android was visible and electric circuits were forming. It exploded.

It dropped on the ground. "Polaris disassembles it now." I nod and I lifted the android in the air telekinetically but Kid stopped me.

"Dude the guy has no head." Kid says.

"Don't take any chances. Disassemble it." He says to me. I waved my hand and the parts were floating mid-air. Then I dropped it.

"Superboy! Are you okay?" Megan asked.

"I'm fine." He responded. "Feeling the aster."

"Wait, where's Ivo?" Kid says who is holding his arm.

"Gone." I say.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**August 4, 2010 01:06 EDT**

"The amazo android is in pieces again. Safely being analyzed by the two separate star labs. But Ivo escaped and since he originated the tech, he arguably more dangerous than the android." Kaldur said.

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority." Black Canary said. We are all gather once again at the Cave after the mission. The mission was a success and Batman is impressed.

"But we understand your mission encountered with complications." Martian Manhunter said.

We all looked at each other. "Complications come with the job." Batman said. "Your ability to handle them has impressed the league."

"The whole league?" Superboy asked.

"Given time, yes." Batman answered. "Kryptonians as you know have very hard heads."

Batman continued. "Of course, there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exist.- because there are some probles even we can't handle individually."

"Please." Robin says. "If we needed help, we never got the chance to ask." He took out the arrow that saved Kid's life.

"Look familiar? You were following us." Robin says. "Babysitting. You still don't trust us!"

Green Arrow took the arrow to examine. "We didn't follow you." Batman said.

"And that's not your arrow." Robin said, realizing that it wasn't his arrow.

"But that means-" Robin say.

"Speedy!" Kid says excitedly.

"He has our backs." Kaldur say.

Kid takes the arrow. "Souveneir!"

* * *

"Danielle. Can we talk?" Batman asked before I went to the beta beam. Everyone left except for Robin who is still with Batman and Green Arrow.

"Yes batman. What is it?"

He gives me the arrow that they found. "We want to examine the arrow's energy. Maybe it can lead to someone."

I nod. I let the arrow float in my hands. I closed my eyes and concentrate. It's a strong energy and I could feel the user.

"It's a girl." I say and they looked at each other nervously.

* * *

**Wonder who is the girl? Did you like it? Reviews are highly appreciated. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)**


End file.
